The Story Of Us
by naughty-nun
Summary: Addison Montgomery is a third year med student, things seem to go pretty easy until a certain charming guest professor shows up for a neurology course. Dirty secrets, romance and drama ensues. Rated M. Written with McGorgeous!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

A new story from McGorgeous and yours truly. This was written a while back and there are quite a few chapters.  
I decided to upload this. I hope y'all like it, if you do, please review and I'll update chapter two :)

The chapters are not sectioned because isn't really compatible with Words outlay and I am too lazy for my own good.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The story of us**

_Chapter one_

Addison walked through the empty halls of UCLA to get to her first class of the morning, of the year actually, her third year as a medical student. She was pretty sad summer break was over but it was also good to be back in school. Looking around she realized everyone else already seemed to be in the auditoriums, even though she wasn't late. Addison saw a man in a black suit in front of her; he was attractive and didn't look old enough to be dressed this way. Walking past him she said "Nice suit." and smiled flirtatiously as she walked off to the auditorium.

"Thanks..." He mumbled even though the tall redheaded girl couldn't hear him anymore. He watched the sway of her hips in the tight high waist grey skirt she was wearing while she walked away for a few more seconds before walking through the door of one of the auditoriums. He was going to be a guest professor for a few months to a bunch of third years. Addison found an empty seat next to her best friend Savannah and before either of them could say anything the door opened again and revealed their new professor.

"Good morning everyone" He said brightly. "My name is Dr. Derek Shepherd, I've worked at a neurosurgeon at Mount Sinai for nine years and recently moved to California and transferred to CAO, I will be your guest professor for the next couple of months." Derek said showing off his charming smile. She had to giggle, closing her eyes as she thought of the fact that she had just pretty much hit on her professor. Addison noticed him looking at her and gave him another smile, eyebrow raised. Derek looked at her for a second too long before continuing his class.

"He's kind of cute" Addison whispered.

"I know right? Definitely a pilf..." Savannah drifted off, biting her lower lip as she watched him closely.

"A what?" Addison gave her a strange look.

"A professor I would like to fuck." She told her friend, rolling her eyes.

Addison burst out in laughter "You're such a slut!"

"You're just a prude, and that's just because you didn't even seal the deal until you were nineteen."

"Twenty." Addison corrected, returning her gaze back to their new professor.

"That's what I mean." Savannah told her.

"Just means I'm not as easy as you are." She tilted her head to the side, running her fingers through her long wavy hair.

"So is there anyone interested in specializing in neurosurgery?" Derek asked his class.

Addison raised her hand, being the only one in her rather small class. Everyone else wanted to go for plastics and most girls pediatrics.

"But he's probably old, bored and married." Savannah replied.

"I don't care and he doesn't look old and bored and I don't see a ring." She whispered.

"Ah only one girl." Just as Derek noted this suddenly two other girls raised their hands.

"I don't care it's wrong."

"What am I doing that's wrong?" Addison put her hand down again, rolling her eyes at her best friend before paying attention to the lecture again.

"Screwing a professor is." Savannah said. Derek started talking again. "At the end of the course, I'll be choosing two third years to get an internship offered under my supervision at CAO. It's going to be a hard course and I will accept nothing but the best. If that means I will be leaving this school with no interns, so be it."

"Wow, did you just hear that?." Addison leaned forward, listening to what he had to say, she wanted this position, badly. It wasn't every day that they were offered such an amazing chance to find out whether they were right for a certain field or not and also to prove to themselves that they indeed were one of the best.

"I won't accept any screw-ups or mistakes. If you want to accept this opportunity to take the courses I accept no absence of any kind, no exceptions. You have your books, equipment and knowledge."

"Do we all have to take this?" Savvy sighed, she really didn't want to take another specific class which didn't fit the field she knew she would go into, cardio, nothing else.

"I don't know." Addison shrugged her shoulders, unlike her friend she would stab everyone in this class with a pencil to be one of the first people to sign in for the class.

"So if you don't think you can handle that or think you're competent enough, don't bother to sign up."

"You're gonna sign up, aren't you?" Savannah rolled her eyes at Addison, who looked overly excited.

"Of course I am, how couldn't I? This is like the best opportunity ever!"

"That being said," he continued "I hope we'll have a great year together and I was told to all invite you to the mixer this Friday to meet new professors and welcome the first year's. Anyone who is interested in signing in for the course, stay here after class."

At the end of class Addison walked up to her new professor, looking at him expectantly.

He looked up. "Can I help you Miss...? ".

"Montgomery. And I would like to sign up for the course." She pointed out the obvious, giving him a slight smile.

Derek looked her up and down. Damn he thought. She was hot but he didn't think she'd fit the bill for one of the two desired internships. "No hair extensions in my class, I want your hair pulled back. Take off the nail polish and file them short." He said, which took her aback. "Oh, and no heels or open shoes."

"I don't have hair extensions and okay. Can I sign up now?" She raised her eyebrows, playing with her necklace as she did quite often when she felt a little nervous. Did he not think she was the right one for this?

"If you think you're competent enough." Derek said and handed her a stack of papers. He knew the name Montgomery, a long line of doctors, surgeons and psychiatrists but just because she was a Montgomery, and a hot one as that, she shouldn't think he'd let her float through this.

"I most definitely am." She took the pile and gave him a look, now slightly pissed off, he was underestimating her.

He could just look down her shirt when she bent over and got a good look at her bra covered breasts. Damn... "Who's next?" He quickly called.

He saw the long line of students right behind Addison, swallowing when he looked at her and down her shirt again.

"Here you go." She handed the list back to him again, giving him a smile.

"Thank you" He took another good look at her, she really was beautiful.

"Is there anything else, sir?" Addison had noticed the way he had looked at her and grinned.

"No, Miss Montgomery, that'd be it." He said and took the papers.

"Goodbye." She smiled and turned around to leave for today.

At 8 PM Derek arrived at the apartment he shared with his fiancée, throwing his keys in the bowl while kicking off his shoes and hanging up his coat.

"Hey honey." Blonde Helen smiled at him as she sat on a chair close to the kitchen table, reading a magazine.

"Hey." He greeted, giving her a tired smile.

"How was your first day?"

"It was good. But I never knew kids were this tiring, even at that age. They make brain surgery look like a piece of cake."

"What happened?" She couldn't help but chuckle.

"They're loud, care way too much about how they look and I think my professors would've killed me if I fell asleep during class."

"But there are a few promising ones there? Please tell me there are, if not I'm gonna be really worried about my annuity..."

"Maybe..." He replied, immediately thinking of the Montgomery heiress. "Time will tell."

"I'm glad it went alright though." She gave him a smile.

"How was court today?" Derek opened the fridge.

"Good, even though they settled for less than I could have gotten... I hate it when my clients have the IQ of a dinner plate." Helen groaned, she was a divorce attorney, one of the best there was, but sometimes the stupidity of her own clients got in the way.

"Well not everyone is as highly intelligent as you honey." He said with a slight roll of his eyes. "What are we having for dinner?"

"Can we pick something up?"

"Yeah, I'm starving, I thought you'd have dinner ready."

"I just got home half an hour ago, Derek." She sighed, slightly annoyed.

"How am I supposed to know Helen?" Derek reached for the phone. "By the way, guess who is in one of my classes. You know the Montgomery's?"

"Yeah, there was a couple getting divorced, he is a doctor and she's a socialite."

"They're a long line of doctors and surgeons, all reeking of money. One of their daughters is in my class."

"Did she get in because of her name?" Helen raised her eyes.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know, she signed up for the intern course. She seems like a nice girl."

"That's good. Poor thing probably has lots of pressure just because of her name. Are you ordering or picking up?"

"Ordering in."

"Chinese?"

"Sure..."

Later that week Addison walked through the big wooden doors of the ball room where the mixer was supposed to be at. She was wearing a cream colored dress, that stopped quite a bit above her knees with a few golden sequins on the bust and heels that sparkled, matching the dress perfectly. During the night she talked to her friends and met a few new professors, after a while she decided she had a drink too many and went outside for some fresh air when she saw Derek standing outside.

"Good evening, Dr. Shepherd." She gave him a slight smile, leaning against the cold wall of the building. He turned around to look at her and smiled. "Miss Montgomery."

"Please call me Addison, Ms. Montgomery is my mother."

"Derek, but only outside the classroom." He smiled. "So why are you outside? Don't tell me you're a smoker."

She chuckled. "Oh no, I just need a little time away from all the people, it's a lot nicer out here. Why are you here?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled at him.

"To smoke." He chuckled.

"Now you're joking."

"Unfortunately enough, no."

"You're a smoker?" Addison raised her eyebrows. "Just as I was going to ask you to come stand next to me." She sighed rather dramatically.

"I'm not contagious." He laughed.

"No, but it smells." She crinkled her nose in slight disgust. Derek shrugged his shoulders. "Brain surgery smells worse."

"Hmm, well rather that than smoking." Derek shrugged and looked out into the night.

"But since you're not smoking right now..." Addison pushed herself off the wall, walking over to where he was standing. She stopped, satisfied when her arm was almost touching his and she could feel the warmth that was radiating from his body. He chuckled softly, thinking nothing of it. "Are you cold?"

"A little, yeah. I didn't think I'd ever be cold in LA." She looked at him, a smile on her face. He smiled at her and took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Addison wouldn't have expected this at all, now shivering all the more.

"So you're interested in neuro?" Derek asked, looking at his student.

"Of course I am. You don't think I can make it, do you?" She raised her eyebrows, still smiling, signalizing that she wasn't mad.

"I never said that." He shook his head. "Why do you think that?"

"Because of the look you gave me when I signed up."

"What look?"

"Never mind." She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"How come you're interested in neurosurgery?"

"Because... I actually don't know, I've just always been kind of drawn to it." Addison shrugged her shoulders, knowing this was probably not the answer he had been looking for.

"Alright..." He replied not knowing what else to say.

"Nice suit, again, by the way."

"Thanks." He chuckled a little. "You have a very nice dress on."

"Thank you, it's just a little short..."

Derek cleared his throat in shock but recovered quickly. "Oh well... You're tall."

"I know." She raised her eyebrows at him, what kind of remark was that?

"So do you stay on campus or live at home?"

"On campus, it's nice to be away from home."

"Have you always lived at campus, from the first year on I mean?"

"Yeah... my family also moved back to Connecticut."

"Connecticut." He laughed softly "Interesting."

"Don't laugh, it's all white fences and no fun. So, do you live far away from here?"

"I was born and raised in New York, moved here after my internship."

"New York City?"

"Mhm." He nodded.

Addison moved to stand in front of him, looking him up and down. "Really, I would have thought you were from the country."

"The country?" He started laughing. "No way!"

"Don't laugh!" She had to laugh as well, pushing against his shoulder playfully.

"Besides, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were from the city!"

"How so?" Addison began to twirl a strand of her hair around her finger, swaying her hips slightly. Derek was oblivious to the not so subtle move. "Just the way you look and act and the designer clothes."

"Hmm, alright." She nodded her head, giving him another sparkling smile.

He gave her a small smile back. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was flirting with him.

"Aren't you a little too young and, don't take this the wrong way, attractive to be a professor?"

"Uhm..." Derek was taken aback a little. "I'm probably not as young as you think."

"How old are you?" She raised her eyebrows, he was so adorable. Oh no, she shouldn't feel this way about her professor!

"I'm thirty-four."

"Hmm, you actually don't look thirty-four... But it's not that old."

"I know that to you kids today that's probably ancient. I thought that too when I was your age." He chuckled, not knowing this pissed Addison off slightly. She wasn't a child.

"I'm not twelve, you know."

"I know." Oh he was very aware of that. "But you're still young, even though you always feel older that age."

She nodded her head at this, still looking into his eyes.

"But it's great to be twenty, no responsibility, no bills, nothing to look after, not having to think about someone else you're with."

"Not having to think about someone else you're with?" She was slightly confused and needed him to elaborate.

"Yeah when you're in a long time committed relationship. You have to think about the other and take care for them."

"People my age do that too, you know..."

"Not often, but I guess you're right and some do." Addison nodded her head, not sure what to say next.

"But I hope I didn't offend you or anything. I'm sure you're capable of, or are involved in a serious relationship, what I meant is that most people in their twenties don't want to make commitments just yet and enjoy life with limited boundaries."

"You haven't offended me, really and I'm not in a relationship."

Derek nodded and was slightly surprised. He was pretty sure she was quite popular in and out of school.

"Why do you look so surprised?" She had to laugh softly, nonchalantly moving a bit closer.

"I don't look surprised." He instantly said, this time definitely noticing her moving closer. He was glad she had his jacket because he was getting hot.

"Yes, you did." Addison was still smiling as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I assumed."

"Okay."

He gave her a smile. "We should go back inside. We don't want to miss the opportunity to gossip tomorrow about who threw up and who slept with who in the bathrooms right?"

"As long as none of that is me, it's so not worth knowing about." She joked.

Derek simply raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I am so kidding..."

"Right..."

"I really am, I'm not that kind of person."

"I believe you, and besides, it's none of my business."

"Right..."

"Anyway, I should leave soon it's getting late."

"Why? Your wife waiting?" She began to play with her necklace, drawing his attention to her chest.

"No." His eyes went right to her boobs and he had to keep himself from stuttering. "But my fiancée is."

"Well, lucky her then." it almost seemed as if she had moved even closer.

"Hmm." He nodded slightly. Was this student actually hitting on him?

"So..." Her voice had dropped lower as she realized his eyes were still on her chest.

He didn't even reply as he stared at his chest. Addison just stood there, keeping her smirk to herself.

"Uh so yeah... I'm going..." He pulled himself out of it. "I hope you have a great night."

"Right... You too." She was kind of sad he was already leaving.

"Take care and I'll see you on Monday." He gave her a smile.

"Yeah... Bye..." She had no idea why but she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

He was slightly startled. "Bye." He said quickly and left, forgetting his jacket.

Later that night Derek had made his way home, still thinking about the gorgeous redhead.

He opened his front door, thinking Helen would be sleeping as he was inside.

"Hey, did you have fun?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh hey, yeah it was great. I thought you'd be asleep."

"Nah, I thought I'd wait up for you." She stopped for a moment. "Where's your jacket?"

"Uhm..." He looked around. "Oh I left it there, one of my students has it, or well I hope she still does."

"She?" Helen raised her eyebrows, already slightly upset.

"Yeah, I was outside and she got cold."

"She was outside with you?!" She began to get mad.

"I was just smoking a cigarette." Derek rolled his eyes noticing his fiancée getting agitated.

"Right." She huffed. "I'm going to bed." Helen got up, walking towards their bedroom.

"Helen come on." Derek walked after her.

The next day Derek was still slightly annoyed, he hadn't gotten much sleep since his fiancée had banned him to the couch. Then the doorbell rang, so Helen put her plate in the dishwasher and went to answer the door as Derek was showering.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Addison Montgomery..." She started, rambling slightly.

Helen's eyes were immediately focused on the gorgeous young girl in front of her. This was the Montgomery girl... "Yes?"

"I... uh... Is Derek home?" Her eyes widened when she realized she had called him Derek.

"Derek? You mean Dr. Shepherd."

"Yeah. I do..."

"No he is not." She lied. "Why are you asking?" That was when she noticed the jacket. She was the girl he borrowed it to?!

"Uhm, I borrowed his jacket last night and wanted to bring it back..."

"Yes, thank you. He was complaining he forgot it, it was very expensive." She said harshly. "Thank you for returning it."

"Helen, who's at the door?" Derek called from upstairs, making Addison raise her eyebrows.

Helen didn't reply. "Thank you for dropping by." She simply said. "Have a nice day, goodbye."

"You're welcome..." Addison turned around to leave.

"Addison?" Derek frowned as he walked into the hallway, dressed in only a towel around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi... I uh..." her gaze was fixed on his chest and stomach. "Brought your coat..."

"Oh! My jacket, right, thanks!" He smiled widely at her, water dripping down his entire body. "You didn't have to bring it immediately, I wouldn't have missed it."

"Right, I just thought I'd bring it to you right away." Her teeth were tugging on her bottom lip before her tongue ran over it.

"Thanks, do you want to come in?" He offered. "No she can't." Helen immediately replied. "We have somewhere to be in thirty minutes."

"It's fine, I'll see you on Monday." She gave him a smile, why did he have to look so hot?

"Yep, see you Monday!" He gave her a wide smile, giving a small wave, his towel dropping just a millimeter lower. Addison's eyes widened slightly as she looked at his towel.

"Bye." He tried not to laugh. She was so checking him out.

"Bye." She turned around quickly, pretty ashamed of being so obvious. He watched her for a few more seconds before closing the door and going into the kitchen where Helen was.

"This was the student you gave your jacket to?! Are you being for real?!" She sounded mad.

"What?" Derek frowned.

"You failed to mention that she was incredibly gorgeous!" Even though Helen was a very successful divorce attorney and pretty good looking herself she felt intimidated.

"Oh come on honey you have got to be kidding me!"

"Why would I? Did you not see the way she was looking at you?"

"Helen please she's like twenty."

"So?" She raised her eyebrows at him, knowing she had a point.

"She's still a child. I don't get why you're angry at me. She was just returning my jacket."

"Never mind." He could tell she was still upset and now just being passive aggressive.

"Don't be a bitch."

"Just don't talk to me." Her jaw was clenching like it always did when she was close to yelling.

"This is ridiculous."

Helen didn't say anything, how could he not realize the way this girl had looked at him. Derek shook his head, walking into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited! I didn't expect so many responses!

I present to you: chapter two, I used sections so I hope you all like this better (you should, cause it took me quite a while :))  
It is long, I know, but I personally always prefer this to two-paragraph updates that people wrote during their 15 minute coffee break.  
Adult themes and R-rating for this chapter, don't like, don't read.  
Please leave a review! :)

* * *

**The Story Of Us**

_Chapter two_

On Monday the first day of Derek's class had finally arrived and Addison couldn't be more excited, and not only because of who would be teaching the class... She was genuinely excited for the neurology course. After Derek did a brief intro the students each got a brain. They had to dissect it and figure out the cause of death, all due to neurologic diseases. She kept glancing at him, trying not to be too obvious. He was checking on his student. "Mr. Hayworth, we want to find the disease not chop the brain into pieces in order to find it. Everyone try to keep the brain as intact as possible."

Addison tried to do the best she could, looking up at her professor hopefully.  
"Doing good Ms. Montgomery, tell me when you've found the cause." He said, giving her a smile. He could tell she was trying her best, but perhaps not in favour for her study.  
"A subdorale hematoma?" She looked up at him curiously, seeing he had come up close behind her.  
Derek looked at her in awe, smiling widely. "Correct, and in record time. You all can take an example at Ms. Montgomery. Great job!"  
She smiled brightly at him, she had actually figured it out!  
"Definitely scoring some points here Montgomery." She could swear he subtly winked at her. Her heart was racing and she had to bring up all her self control in order to keep herself from hugging him. "You can dismiss yourself for the rest of this hour or help some of your classmates. I wasn't prepared for a dissection and diagnosis this quick."

Addison raised an eyebrow at him, not sure whether she should stay or leave but then decided on staying, walking over to this geeky looking guy to watch. The boy instantly turned nervous and awkward. Derek leaned back against a table and watched his students, his eyes drawn to Addison's butt when she leaned over to point out something to the guy she was helping. He could see the outline of her thong and couldn't help notice how great her ass looked, even in scrub pants. She turned around and looked right into his eyes and his gaze took her breath away. He raised one eyebrow. He was so caught but he wasn't about to let her know that. Addison gave him a smile. He gave her a smile back before going to a student who called for his help. Sadly the class was over sooner than Addison had hoped, making her sigh rather sadly.

A month later Derek came back from work in a good mood. Most of his students were doing fantastic during his courses. He went into the apartment whistling a random tune. "Helen! I have Thai!"  
"But I wanted Italian." Helen replied, walking into the living room to meet her fiancée.  
"Can't read your mind. I picked it up from that one next to that museum. You love that Thai, come on."  
"Fine." She sighed, sitting down on the couch.  
Derek rolled his eyes and put the bags on the coffee table. "How was your day?"  
"Alright and yours?" Helen replied, leaning back against the couch as she watched Derek getting the cardboard containers out of the bag.  
"It was great. My students are doing so awesome, I don't even know how to pick two out of all of them."  
"Who do you want to pick?"  
"God..." He sighed. "I don't know, maybe the Johnson guy and Montgomery." "Of course, Montgomery..." She mumbled, trying not to roll her eyes.  
"What?"  
"You talk about her, a lot." Helen gave her fiancé a look.  
"I do not." He gave her a weird look. "I talk about my work."  
"And about the oh so talented Addison and when you realize you called her Addison again you start getting all uncomfortable and switch to Ms. Montgomery."  
"I'm close to ALL of my students and we're on first name basis. What's weird about that?"  
"It's different with her." She gave him a look.  
"I think it's different with her, for you."

"And why do you think that?" Helen began getting agitated again.  
"Because you keep bringing this up and then get jealous for some kind of reason and make me sleep on the couch."  
"Because there is something more! And you are just trying to deny it!" Now she was yelling at him. Derek started laughing. "Seriously? I move to fucking LA for you, trying to give you everything you want! And you just think I run off with the first hot young girl I meet?!"  
"You didn't have to move here with me! You chose to leave your precious New York!" She got up and stormed out of the door.  
"Yeah for you I did Helen! What do you want me to say?!" He yelled after her. "That she's totally hot and probably has the best tits I ever saw?! Is that what you wanted me to say for weeks?!"  
"Fuck you, Derek!" He could hear her yell before she started her car.  
Derek rolled his eyes. "God what a bitch."

A few hours later she still hadn't returned and Derek was still sitting on the couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried calling her for the 10th time and it seemed she had turned off her phone this time. "Fuck." He started dialing Mark's number. "Dude what? I'm trying to score here."  
"Helen left." Was all he said.  
"Why?" Mark knew his best friend needed him right now. Derek sighed. "I don't even know. It's fucked up ridiculous."  
"What did you fight about?"  
"There's this girl in my course, a student, and Helen's got some weird jealous obsession with her and keeps going on about her and me."  
"How hot is the girl?"  
"Like... Well... totally smoking..."  
"Hmm, why don't you just get in her pants?" This was what Mark was all about, sleeping with hot girls.  
"Because Mark!" Derek sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have called you."  
"Dude, why does Helen even know how hot that girl is?"  
"She went by to bring my jacket back after the mixer a few weeks ago."  
Mark had to laugh. "You dog!"  
"I didn't fuck her you douchebag, she borrowed it!"  
"Dude, don't get mad at me! Come on, she probably isn't interested in banging her professor anyway, so Helen has nothing to worry about."  
"Ah man no shit she'd totally bang me. But that's not even the point!"  
"Oh she would?" Mark raised his eyebrows, curious about why his best friend hadn't slept with her then.  
"Yeah she's constantly flirting with me, making eyes. You should see her throwing herself into it when she sees me looking at her in class."  
"And you like that, don't you?" He chuckled, imagining how this was being hard on Derek, in more than just one way... "Mark, shut up. I don't even wanna talk about this. Please try and call Helen for me."  
"Give her time, that woman get too upset sometimes and just needs to chill and then you're all fine again." And then there was a rather hesitant knock on Derek's door.  
"Man I gotta go, I think Helen's back. Thanks." He hung up and ran to the front door, opening it.

"Hi..." Addison looked up at him, not sure why she had come.  
"Addison?" He was shocked and looked at her.  
"Yeah... I need some advice... Medical advice!" She quickly added the last part.  
"Uhm..." Derek didn't know what to think of what 'medical advice' meant.  
"For my dad, not me."  
"What happened?"  
"Well he has a tumor and the doctors said not to worry, but they always say that and I'm not sure..." She began rambling.  
"I'm so sorry... But what do you need me for?"  
"I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe a consult or something..."  
"Yeah, let me just grab my stuff."  
"Thank you so much."  
"Don't worry about it." He sent Helen a quick text he was going to check on a patient. "How are you holding up?" Derek asked as they got into his car.  
"I'm alright, I guess... I just hope that it really isn't that bad but I don't feel good about this." She looked at him, now sat in his car.

He started the engine and drove out of the garage. "When did you find out?"  
"Yesterday..."  
"I'm really sorry about this. Are you close to your father?"  
"Uhm, no, not really, I'm just close to my grandparents."  
Derek nodded. "Not that it matters, he's your dad."  
"No, I would feel worse if my grandpa had a tumor." Addison admitted, her hands shaking slightly however.  
"What did they put up for treatment?"  
"Nothing yet, surgery is scheduled on Friday..."  
"Prognose?" Derek asked as he parked on his spot in the hospital's parking lot.  
"They said the tumor was benign." Addison got out of the car, waiting for him. They walked into the hospital. "You go see your dad and I'll go change and get his files."  
"Thank you." She gave him a smile and walked towards the elevators.

Derek went into the locker room and changed into scrubs and a lab coat, dialing Helen's number again "Come on pick up, please." But again there was no answer. By the time he had made it up to Arthur Montgomery's room Addison was already sitting next to her father and had told him all about Dr. Shepherd. Derek had read through the files and examined the scans. "Good afternoon Dr. Montgomery, my name is Dr. Derek Shepherd."  
"Hello, Dr. Shepherd, my daughter has told me quite a bit about you."  
"Really?" Derek chuckled. "Inform me."  
Addison gave him a look, what the heck.  
"That you seem to be one of the greatest surgeons in California and that she is sure you would tell me the truth about my condition."  
"Your daughter was very right about that. I went through your files and the scans. They're going operate on you on Monday and take away part of the tumor and radiate the rest of it. I however am convinced that if I can perform the surgery tomorrow, I can take out the entire tumor."  
"And you're sure you won't kill me then?" Arthur raised his eyebrows at the young doctor.  
"I will try my hardest. I've done a ton of surgeries like this. The reason the other surgeons won't take out the entire tumor is because it's at a risky position and don't want to take the responsibility. We're all highly aware of your career and status Dr. Montgomery."  
Arthur Montgomery nodded his head, seemingly pleased with Derek.  
"I'm sure I can remove the entire tumor, something that can't be promised by using radiation. And we can monitor you throughout the entire surgery by keeping you awake."  
"Thank you, son." He nodded his approval.

Derek gave him a nod back. "Do you allow me to invite your daughter to watch from the gallery? I think she needs some experience for when she'll be an intern soon enough." He looked at Addison, who looked at her professor in shock. "I would be honored." The old man smiled at his daughter, who looked so happy she may start crying any moment. Derek smiled at the two of them. Great. I'll schedule an OR for tomorrow evening. Any preferred assistants or interns Dr. Montgomery, lucky number for the OR?"  
"No, you choose as long as I won't die."  
"I'll do my very best and put my best assistants on it. I'm honoured to be operating on a renowned surgeon like yourself sir."  
"The honor is all mine, if I make it, that is."  
"Dad..." Addison gave him a look.

Derek chuckled and shook Arthur's hand. "I'll have a co-assistant hand you over your file in an hour. If you have any remarks I'll be glad to be paged."  
"Thank you." Arthur shook his hand and nodded before Derek left the room. "Good choice, Addison." He told his daughter.  
"Thanks, bye dad." She gave him a smile and got up. "I'll come by tomorrow."

Derek put the files down on the nurses station and gave instructions. "Thank you, so much." Addison said as she came up behind him, seeing he was almost done. He turned around to look at her. "You have nothing to thank me for. I'm honoured to do the surgery and I'd do anything for one of my best students." He gave her a smile. She smiled back at him, not knowing what else to say because words couldn't express how thankful she was. "Do you wanna go and talk somewhere?"  
"Yeah... I guess I do."  
Derek nodded. "We can go to my office." He quickly checked his iPhone, seeing he had a text message. 'Derek, I can't keep pretending that I'm the one you want to marry and you can't either. I guess this has been a long time coming… So please don't call me, I'll be back for my stuff some time soon. Love, Helen.' His heart dropped at the message, but at the same time he felt... Relieved.

"Are you alright?" Addison tilted her head to the side, looking at him rather concerned.  
"Yeah... I'm fine." He lied rather badly as they entered his office. "Okay..." She could see that he wasn't and decided not to push him as she sat down on the couch. He put away some papers and hung up his lab coat and stethoscope so he was only dressed in dark blue scrubs. Addison looked up at him and couldn't help but think how good he looked, maybe almost as good as in that towel...He ran his fingers through his dark wavy hair and sat down on the couch as well. When he did so her pulse began racing and her stomach was doing little flips, what was wrong with her?

"So how are you holding up? Do you need time off from school or the course?"  
"No... I'll be fine, really, I trust you with this."  
"I'm glad. You sure you going to be okay watching the surgery?" He looked right into her eyes and all she could do was nod, so lost in his blue orbs.  
"You should know I think you're very talented, otherwise I'd never let you watch from the gallery." Addison gave him a bright smile at this, he thought she was talented! YAY!  
"Every generation has it's own set of extremely talented surgeons and I think you're definitely going to make it."  
"Thank you, that really means a lot to me." He nodded and smiled at her.

"So, are you alright?" She tilted her head to the side, running her fingers through her long wavy hair.  
"Yeah... I'm alright..." He sighed.  
"You know that sounds most convincing when followed by a sigh."  
Derek chuckled softly. "Don't worry about me."  
"Okay, I'm just saying if you want to talk about it..." She had moved a little closer, only slightly but on the limited space of the couch it seemed like all the way to New York.

He instantly noticed their closeness. "Thanks, don't worry." Addison nodded her head, getting distracted by his smell. She had never noticed how good he smelled and how his muscles rippled under his scrub top. And before she knew it she was staring at him, her fingers running along her lower lip. Subtle Addison, subtle... He watched her lips and tried to remember why he shouldn't. She was his student, she was fourteen years younger but rational thoughts didn't reach his brain when she leaned forward. He just wanted to know what she would taste like. Suddenly her lips were on his and Addison couldn't even think of a reason why she shouldn't be doing this, it felt so right, so good. Derek closed his eyes and started to kiss her back which actually surprised her, she wouldn't have expected him to do so but then he fully accepted the kiss, threading his fingers through her hair. He couldn't stop himself if the thought would've even reached his mind while his tongue ran over her bottom lip, causing a low moan to escape her lips, which she parted more than willingly. His tongue past her lips and went to search for hers, feeling one of her hands against his chest and another grabbing his left upper arm. Addison laid back on the couch, looking up at him, her eyes filled with lust. He hovered above her as he looked into her eyes, his hard on pressing into her thigh while his hot breath was against her lips and she could feel herself getting wet. He leaned in again and started kissing her hard, his hand travelling over her side, using the other to hold himself up. She tugged him closer, her hands that had been wrapped around his shoulders teasingly traveling down his chest. He kissed her only harder, then pulling back and moved his lips to her ear, his breathing heavy. "We shouldn't do this..."

"We aren't doing anything." Was her breathy reply as her cold fingers made their way underneath his scrub top. ''Can you feel what you've being doing to me for weeks?" he whispered in her ear, pushing his hips against hers. Addison moaned at this, guiding his hand in between them. "Can you?" She challenged. He ran his hand up her skirt and over her panties. "Fuck Montgomery." She pressed herself against his hand, lightly sucking on his jaw line. He started to rub circles with his fingers, stimulating her clit as he watched her face.

Her head fell back against the couch, low moans escaping her slightly parted lips. His finger slid beneath the waistline of her panties and he started to suck on her collarbone. "Derek..." She breathed, wrapping one of her legs around his waist to pull him closer. "Do you have any idea what a tease you are?" He unbuttoned her blouse. "Oh really?" She pulled his top over his head, moving her fingers inside his scrub pants. "Hmhmm." He nodded and watched her, pulling her blouse off completely. "And how did I do that?" She slowly moved her fingers over his boxers. He let out a groan. "By being so goddamn beautiful." Before he could even protest she had flipped them, now straddling him. "Thank you." She smiled seductively, slightly moving her hips against his. He reached behind her and got out the clasp that held up her hair so now it hung free before unclasping her bra. Addison looked down at him, somewhat nervous out of the sudden. He took off her bra and stared at her chest. "So beautiful..."

She blushed at this, never having felt quite so comfortable in those situations. He cupped her right breast with his hand while kissing and sucking on the other, making her moan rather loudly as she arched her back into his touch. He groaned as he felt her grind on him. Slowly she tried to get his scrub pants off, having a little trouble since she was so distracted with him doing what he was doing. His hands ran all over her body as he started kissing her again. She broke this kiss only to move down his body and kissed his exposed skin, feeling it warm underneath her lips. He was breathing heavily, watching her. When she had reached the waistband of his boxers she pulled them down, before beginning to lick his skin, intending to tease him. He moaned and pulled her back up, laying her under him. Addison looked up at him, waiting for his next move. Derek unzipped her skirt and pushed it down and she could feel her entire skin burning underneath his intense gaze. He started to kiss down from her chest to her belly button while her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly. He watched her face as he slid down her panties. Addison could feel herself getting wetter as she opened her eyes to look down at him. His eyes silently asked for permission as he kissed down the inside of her sigh. She nodded her head, somehow not able to stop herself from watching his every move. Slowly he started to run his finger over her folds, one of her legs over his shoulder.

"Oh, Derek..." Addison breathed softly, trying to keep her hips still. His tongue ran over her clit as he pushed one finger into her. She moaned again, this time throwing her head back and arching up into him. "You're so tight." He mumbled as he pushed a second finger into her. Trying to get him up again, she tugged on his shoulders. But instead he kept pumping his fingers while his mouth and tongue played with her clit. "I need you... now..." She moaned. He felt her getting wetter and increased the pace, curling his fingers inside of her which caused her to climax, softly moaning his name again and again. He softly pumped his fingers as he felt her clenching around them. When Addison came down from her high she was still breathless, her eyes slowly opening. Derek moved up to her and looked into her eyes, kissing her.

"Thank you." She breathed against his lips, shifting her hips against his. "My pleasure." He whispered back, running his fingers through her hair, looking into her emerald eyes. She gave him a smile, pecking his lips affectionately .He pecked her lips back, then her cheek followed by her ear. Again her eyes closed as she was simply enjoying his tender touch. He softly sucked on her earlobe his hips moving into her as he had only grown harder from watching and feeling her come. She could feel his arousal grow against her, shifting her hips so he was pressed up against her and could feel the heat radiating from her core. He could hardly breathe at this point. "We can't." She looked up at him, the question of why evident in her eyes. "You're my student, I'm your teacher and I know that won't stop us but above all we don't have protection and the first time shouldn't be on a couch in my office." Addison nodded her head, what he said made sense, of course it did but she really didn't want to stop, at all. He kissed her cheek but couldn't pull back, he could hardly contain himself.

"I don't want to stop though." She breathed, her teeth tugging on his lower lip.  
"Neither do I, trust me."  
"Maybe we shouldn't stop then?" She now ran her tongue over the exact same spot. He moaned lightly. "We don't have a condom." He pointed out.  
"I'm on birth control..."  
He stroked a few long bangs out of her face. "You know what is the safe thing to do."  
"Yeah..." She kissed him again and then looked into his eyes. He looked back into her eyes, overwhelmed by all the feeling that rushed through him.  
"Plus it's not overly romantic or anything here..." She gave him a smile, feeling a little awkward. "I agree." He chuckled his fingers moving over her waist.  
"And a first date wouldn't be so terrible..." Addison looked up at him, trying to see whether he would actually want a date or just, well...  
"It seems like we're doing everything in the opposite direction." He laughed softly.  
"Like?"  
"Well first this, then a date... But it feels right..."  
"I know." She gave him a smile, her leg still draped over his lower back. He gave her a smile back, looking at her.

"The door isn't locked, is it?"  
"No, but everyone knows better than just to walk into my office. That's the first thing you'll learn as an intern." He chuckled.  
"But I get to walk into your office, right?" She raised her eyebrows at him, a slightly seductive smile on her lips.  
"Maybe... But maybe I would have to punish you."  
"And how would you do that?" She nibbled on his bottom lip, still gazing into his eyes.  
"Oh you'd find out, but don't worry I'd make sure you'd enjoy it just as much." He mumbled.  
"Then I think we definitely need to do that."  
"I agree."  
"So, where do we go from here?" Addison asked, unsure of the entire situation.  
"Well... I don't know..." He sighed. She nodded, feeling her heart drop. Did he not want to be with her?  
"I really care about you Addison, I do but, I am your teacher."  
"I know... I never thought I'd be the one sleeping with her professor."  
"Technically we haven't." He pointed out. "How old are you?"

"True and I'm 24."  
Derek nodded. "That's ten years."  
"But that's not so bad. Not like it's twenty years." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Yeah... But still."  
"I know."  
"Yeah..."  
Addison pushed against his shoulders slightly. "Maybe we should talk about this."  
"I think we should." He nodded and moved off of her. She nodded and quickly collected her clothes before putting them on again. He put back on his underwear and scrubs. Once fully dressed she leaned back on the couch, watching him for any sort of reaction. Did he regret this? He put on his scrub top. "I don't wanna be a dick but after we talk I should really take a shower, for obvious reasons." He pointed to the obvious bulge in his scrub pants.  
Addison had to laugh at this. "You wanna do that before?"  
"Would you mind?" He gave her a cheesy smile.  
"No, I wouldn't."  
"Okay, I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable."  
"Enjoy." She chuckled.  
"Uhuh." He winked at her and chuckled. "Feel like joining?"  
"Shouldn't we talk first, Dr. Shepherd?" She mocked.  
"Oh we can always talk."

Addison rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she got up. He held out his hand for her which she took, walking towards his shower with him. He led them into the bathroom and locked the door. She raised her eyebrows at him, her back up against the door. He grinned and started kissing her. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know, I just got dressed for nothing," she mumbled in between kisses, beginning to shed her clothes again. "Get used to it." He whispered and started to take off his own clothes. Once completely naked again they slowly stepped back into the shower again. He pulled her against him and kissed her. Addison moaned at the contact of bare skin on bare skin, massaging his tongue with her own as he turned on the water. The water cascaded down on them and he moved his fingers down to her butt. She ran her fingertips over his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense under her soft touch. He kissed her harder, giving her butt a good squeeze causing her to bite down on his bottom lip. He chuckled softly against her lips.

"Hmm?"  
"Nothing." He massaged her breast with one of his hands. Addison pushed him up against the tiled wall behind them, starting to kiss down from his neck to his chest. "Fierce." He smiled and admired her body. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"  
"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Hell yeah." He replied, running his fingers over her body.  
"Well, I'm very glad you think so." She put her lips back to his chest, slowly moving down his body. "Definitely." She now knelt in front of him, feeling his abs tense between her lips. His breathing was getting shallower as he watched her. Her eyes were on his as she moved south, running her fingers over his thighs. "Hmm.." Addison took him into her mouth, lightly sucking on the tip. "Oh." He moaned, waving his fingers through her hair. After a bit she pushed her mouth farther down, taking him in fully. Derek threw his head back against the tiled wall, letting out a groan. She lightly ran her nails over the back of his knees, sucking a bit harder. He tried to keep himself from thrusting his hips, so she brought one of her hands up, trying to still his hips. "God Addison." He moaned. She smirked to herself, beginning to massage his balls. "Fuck." He hissed, feeling himself getting close, so she repeated this a few times, glancing up at him. He looked down at her, breathing heavily. In return she raised an eyebrow and sucked harder, watching him tense up. He threw his head back again and moaned, a few seconds later feeling his orgasm wash over him. Addison swallowed his orgasm and moved up his body again, kissing his now flushed skin. "Wow, thanks." He panted. "You're welcome." She kissed him softly, running her fingers through his hair. He pecked her lips back, wrapping his muscled arms around her small waist.

"So, how about we talk now?"  
"When we get out of the shower?"  
"Yeah, I'd like that." He nodded and they went to dry off and get dressed. Before heading out of the bathroom she kissed him again. He smiled at her as they went back into his office.  
"Do you want to talk here?" She ran her fingers through her wet hair, trying to untangle it.  
"Yeah, sure." Nodding, she sat down on the chair in front of his desk.  
He sat at his desk. "So..." Addison raised her eyebrows, she was going to let him do the talking.  
"Where do we start?"  
"I'm not sure..."  
"Neither am I... Do you have feelings for me?"  
"Yes, I do... Do you have feelings for me?"  
"Yeah..." He nodded.  
"Great, now we know that." This was starting to get a little awkward. He laughed softly. "Why are we being so awkward about this?"  
"I really don't know." She chuckled. "Do you want to be with me?"  
"Uhm... Yeah..." He said honest as if it was the most logical thing in the world.  
"How about you take me out to dinner then?"  
"Hmm when?"  
"You know what? You're the guy you should be doing those kinds of things."

"I have to talk to Helen first..."  
"Oh my god." Her eyes widened, she had totally forgotten about his fiancée.  
"What?" He frowned.  
"I... You're engaged..." Was all she could get out.  
"Well... Not anymore... We broke up."  
"Oh... I'm sorry." She gave him a comforting smile.  
"Yeah she was jealous of you." Addison looked at him in slight shock, was she the reason they had broken up? "Please tell me you didn't break up because of me."  
"We've been together for eight years but... We've just been content with each other for years. We're best friends but we probably fell out of love a long time ago." She nodded her head at this, glad that she hadn't just destroyed an engagement. "And we haven't had sex for four months."  
"Wow." Addison chuckled. Derek shrugged. "I'm just pointing out that we've mostly been friends. And sometimes I felt like I was just her throphy husband-to-be."  
"I'm sorry. Well, not entirely but I'm sorry it wasn't what you had probably imagined it to be."  
"When is something ever really what you imagined to be?"  
"Ice cream." Addison stated simply. "It's always good."

"But anyway, I really should talk to Helen."  
"Yeah..." She nodded her head, hoping he would elaborate on the whole date thing. Derek nodded as well. "And about the whole student-teacher thing, I'm not an official professor at the school and won't be teaching after the course ends."  
"It's not like we have to date... openly... At first I mean.."  
"Yeah I'd like that."  
"Good and after that I can wear my 'I heart Derek Shepherd' shirt." She joked. He cuckled at this. "Right. Did you have a lot of boyfriends?"  
"No, not really... But that would depend on how you define a lot. How about yourself?"  
"I guess I had my share of girls."  
"Your fair share?" She raised her eyebrows curiously.  
"Yep." He nodded.  
"Even three could be a fair share, you know."  
"I didn't mean three." Derek laughed softly.  
"Okay, if you don't want to tell..."  
"It doesn't matter now." She had to laugh at this, nodding her head.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. But I should probably get on my homework." She was referring to the terrible ammount of assignements he had given them the day before.  
"Yeah, you should." This time he laughed. "So can I ask you to go on a date with me on Friday?"  
"I'd love to. That is if I don't kill myself because this new professor gave us so much homework."  
"What a douche, but he sounds like he's hot."  
"No, surprisingly he's too full of himself."  
Derek laughed. "He must be good in bed then."  
"Just between the two of us, I think he pobably has issues in that area." She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Oh yeah?" He raised his eyebrow. "How come?"  
"Well, he only gives us this much homework because he's sexually frustrated, I'd say."

Derek nodded and got up, walking around his desk so he was standing behind her. "You know what I'd say?"  
"Hmm?" She turned her head to look at him.  
"I think he should fuck you really hard and prove you wrong."  
"He should, but he doesn't." She shivered slightly.  
"You sure about that?"  
"He isn't right now, is he? So this is how I come to my conclusion that he just doesn't have it in him."  
"Hmm." He started kissing her ear. "Too bad." Addison closed her eyes, her breathing already becoming heavier. He started kissing her neck, grinning against her skin.

"What are you doing?" She mumbled after a bit.  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
"Hmhm..." Her eyes slipped close again, anticipating his next move.  
"But as much as I'd love to continue this I have to go see Helen and you need to do homework ."  
"You're making it sound like I'm in high school." She rolled her eyes at him and got up, a soft smile on her face. Derek laughed." I'll call to let you know something tonight."  
"Okay." Addison nodded her head, kissing him quickly before she walked towards the door.  
"Hey, come back." He said.

She turned around, looking at him expectantly. "Come here." Slowly she walked over, her hips swaying a little more than usual. When she was close enough he pulled her to him by her waist and gave her a kiss. Addison smiled against his lips, kissing him back. He closed his eyes and let his finger trace her sides. But then she pulled back, grinning at him. "Now I'll get to my homework."  
"Uhuh, do your best."  
"I always do my best." She pecked his lips one more time before turning to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Great thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! :)  
So what did y'all think about the PP show finale? Did it suck or what? Who actually suddenly cares about Sam and Naomi?  
This is chapter three, please take the M-rating into consideration and please leave a review!

* * *

**The Story Of Us**

_Chapter three_

Derek took a deep sigh as he arrived at the apartment he had shared with his now ex-fiancée, the lights were on, indicating Helen was home. He took a deep breath and went inside. Helen turned around when she heard the door open, unsure of what she was supposed to say.  
"Helen..."  
"Hi." She gave him a slight smile.  
"Hey..." He gave her a small smile back. "Do you have time?"  
"Sure." She motioned him to sit down opposite of where she had just taken a seat. He took a deep breath. "I… I just wanted to tell you, you were right..."  
"What?" Helen was confused by his cryptic statement.  
"You were right about Addison Montgomery."  
"Oh." Was all she could get out at this moment.

"I... I care about you Helen, so much... But I'm not in love with you anymore..."  
"I'm not in love with you anymore either... But I still love you, just not enough for a marriage..."  
Derek nodded. "When I see her... I just... I feel." She raised her eyebrows at this, waiting for him to continue. "I have feelings for her, and it really confuses me... But Helen please, don't tell anyone about it. I won't be able to teach there anymore and she'd be suspended..."  
"It's fine Derek, don't worry, I want you to be happy and I think the only way for us to be happy is to split. But I'd like us to be friends, does that sound silly?"  
"No, you're my best friend." He smiled. "We've been together for eight years, I need you in my life."  
"Good." Helen squeezed his hand, glad that they could move on. Derek pulled her to him and hugged her.

"So, how are you going to convince a student to sacrifice her diploma in order to date you?"  
"I'm not... I won't give anymore courses after this one ended, I won't be her teacher anymore but... I'm not sure if she can get the neuro internship if she stays with me..."  
"But why not?" It seemed absurd not to mind talking to him about someone he had fallen in love with but she actually didn't mind at all.  
"Because I'd be her superior. Aren't you angry?"  
"No, surprisingly this seems normal..." She shrugged her shoulders. "And are you going to tell her about the internship?"  
"I have to..."  
"So there would be no way?"  
"I don't know... I really care about her."

Helen nodded her head. "Is she any good?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"In class." She gave him a look. "No, I was not asking whether she is good in bed or not. You can call Mark for that kind of talk."  
"I didn't sleep with her!"  
Helen shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, it's none of my business anymore I guess."  
"I know, but still. I think you should keep the apartment."  
"I don't mind... It's up to you."  
Derek nodded. "And I still get to watch over you."  
"And how do you want to do that?"  
"By being your friend and regularly see each other?"  
"I'd like that." She kissed his cheek an smiled softly.

That night Derek had settled into the hotel room and sat on the bed. It was bigger and much more comfortable than what he would have expected. He pulled out his iPhone and dialed Addison's number. "Hello?"  
"Hey it's me."  
"Hey." A smile appeared on her face but then she realized she had just fallen asleep on her books.  
"How are you?" He asked softly.  
"Pretty good, even though that homework was terribly boring... How about you?"  
"I'm okay, I talked to Helen."  
"How did it go?" Addison was anxious and maybe a little scared of what he was about to say.  
"I don't think a break-up ever went this well."  
"How come?"  
"We both wanted to stay good friends and I know we will."  
"That's great, I'm glad it went this well."  
"Me too." Derek nodded. "So watcha doing?"  
"Talking to you." She chuckled. "And you?"  
"Just took a shower I'm staying in a hotel for now."

"You shower a lot, don't you?" Addison teased.  
"Uhuh, I get dirty a lot." Derek grinned.  
"Oh, I bet you do." She had to laugh at this.  
"Definitely.'  
"So, what's your room like?"  
"Lonely..." He hinted and let out a dramatic sigh.  
"If you want me to come over all you have to do is ask."  
"I really do."

When Addison arrived at his hotel almost an hour later she had a pair of dark blue jeans and a green satin top on, her legs were shaved and her hair slightly curled. Derek heard a knock on the door and went to open it. "Hi." She gave him a smile, looking stunning. "Hey, wow." He smiled and let her inside.  
"What?" She stepped into the room, looking around. "This is huge! I cannot believe you live in here while I have to stay in a dorm."  
Derek laughed. "What did you expect?"  
"Not a steam shower that I could fit my entire room in." She said from the bathroom before stepping out of it again.  
"Well enjoy a steam shower, I don't mind watching. And besides, aren't you used to this luxury?"  
"Ha ha, very funny and kind of, but ever since I told my parents that I could totally make it on my own that's over."  
"How come?"  
"They said I can't live by myself because I wasn't up for it blabla, I even got the extended disco version with three choruses of 'You'll never make it on your own'. But I'm fine." Derek chuckled. "But you don't have money issues." He motioned to her apperance. "No, I don't." She gave him a smile. They walked over to the sofa that was in the room. "My grandparents chip in a little." She saw down, leaning back on the cushions.  
"I bet."

"So I'm not really making it on my own but living in a dorm was kind of a sacrifice..." Derek laughed softly and sat down beside her, the TV on softly in the background. She leaned against him a little. "Did you like the dorms?"  
"Yeah... I have 4 sisters so for me it was freedom."  
Addison chuckled. "Four sisters? Wow, you must be great with women."  
Derek grinned. "You'd know."  
"Hmhm, I do. But isn't it tough being the only boy?"  
"It was." He nodded.  
"I hope you had your own bathroom." She chuckled, she already hated sharing a bathroom, but four women, wow.  
"Duh, I wouldn't be alive today!"  
"Hmm, that's why your hair is so pretty." She had her head tilted to the side, looking at his dark waves thoughtfully. "I know." He grinned. Addison had to laugh at his arrogance, rolling her eyes at him.

"What?"  
"Nothing, you're pretty." She gave him a sweet smile.  
"Pretty?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, pretty." She had to try really hard to hold her laugh back when she saw his expression.  
"That's gay."  
Addison laughed. "Well, then you're very handsome. Would that be better?"  
"Much." He laughed as well. "You wanna order roomservice?"  
"Sure, but I still think you're pretty."  
"Whatever. What do you want to order?"  
"I don't know, surprise me."

"I will. He went over the menu. So what did you do today?"  
"I fell asleep on that lame homework our new professor gave us. How about you?"  
Derek chuckled. "I talked to Helen and then we worked everything out on how we were gonna do this."  
"Do what?" She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What we do with the apartment and our stuff, how we're gonna tell our family and call off the engagement."  
"Are you okay with all that?" She asked softly, her hand on his thigh.  
"Yeah." He sighed. "Helen still wants to be friends and that's most important to me." Addison nodded, glad that they could still be friends.  
"So she's keeping the apartment."  
"Are you going to look for a new place?"  
"No I'm going to live in a hotel the rest of my life." He rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up, I wasn't implying that." She smacked his chest playfully. "Where do you want to live? Like what district."  
"I don't know." He shrugged. "I moved to L.A. after getting engaged to Helen and not wanting to do the whole long-distance thing. California isn't really my thing."  
"Oh... But you want to stay in LA, right?"  
"Yeah I mean, I have my job here and friends... But I do miss New York."  
Addison nodded her head. "Well, Malibu is nice, but it's kinda far, how about Beverly Hills?"  
"I really don't know."

"Well, as long as you can afford this hotel room you have time to figure it out."  
"Yeah, I do." She leaned back, stretching slightly. Derek grabbed his phone and started ordering roomservice, his fingers absentmindly running through her hair. Once he was done she began kissing him softly. He smiled against her lips and closed his eyes, kissing her back. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap. "Hmm." She moaned lowly, running her tongue along his lip. His hands rested on her hips as he parted his lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, massaging his softly as her fingers ran through the hair at the nape of his neck. His fingers moved under her shirt, up her back. She shivered underneath his touch, her skin tingling wherever he touched her. He kissed her hard, his tongue massaging hers. Addison's finger moved down his muscular chest and up his back again. He moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her pulsepoint. Her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip as she began to shift her hips against his. He ran his tongue over the sensitive spot. Addison moaned, her fingertips digging into his shoulders. He was hiking up her shirt as there was a knock on the door. "Roomservice!" She pulled back, getting off his lap to open the door. Derek watched her from the couch.

Before opening the door she quickly smoothed her hair down. "Hi, you have terrible timing." She told the guy holding their food with a smile.  
"I can tell, I'm sorry miss." He gave the beautiful girl in front of him a smile. She had to laugh, he could tell, what the heck! "Thank you." She took the food and tipped him. "Thanks Miss!" Addison gave him a smile before he turned around and she closed the door. "Food!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Great." He smiled and lit some candles. She sat down next to him, putting the plates on the table in front of them. He pulled a chair back for her.

By the tame they had finished dinner Addison was lying on the sofa, looking up at Derek who had dimmed the lights. They were lying next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. She gave him a soft smile, her leg draped over his. He ran his fingers through her long red hair. "Does anyone know about us?"  
"Oh yeah, after we talked in your office and did... other stuff... I called all of my friends and sent out an email to my entire family."  
"I do hope you told them how great it was?" He joked. "No, but seriously."  
"I haven't told anyone." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"Not even a friend?"  
"No... Savvy only asked why my hair was wet but I said the sprinklers at the hospital had turned on... She was a little preoccupied with the guy who was fixing a window with his shirt off." Addison rolled her eyes. Derek laughed. "I told Helen and a friend of mine kinda knows."  
"A friend of yours kinda knows? How can someone kinda know?" She raised her eyebrows at him.  
"I called him to ask if he knew where Helen was and explained it to him. He just asked me why I haven't fucked you yet. His words, not mine."  
"And why haven't you?" She whispered, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Hmmm." He grinned. "You're amazing."  
"I know."

He smiled, holding her close. "Did you ever date anyone... Older?"  
"Yeah, thinking they were more mature and... better, I was wrong. Did you ever date someone this much younger?"  
"Nope." He shook his head. "And you're making me sound old."  
"Nah, I'm making myself sound young."  
"But why me? I mean I bet every frat boy is attracted to you."  
"Because I kind of like you." She chuckled. "And I'm done with college guys, believe you me, they just suck..." She realized how that had sounded. "And not in the good way." Derek nodded. She _kind_ of liked him?  
"Maybe I like you more than just kind of." She gave him a smile, noticing the look on his face.  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah?" Addison raised her eyebrows, moving a little closer.  
"Hmm?" He looked at her.  
"You just said 'yeah', that's not an appropriate reply." She whispered.  
"What did you want me to reply?"  
"I don't know, that you like me too, maybe?"  
"I like you." He replied.  
"I really hope so."  
"I do.."  
"Okay." Addison smiled and kissed him slowly, a smile on her face when she pulled back. He ran his fingers over her cheek and felt his iPhone starting to vibrate. Addison raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's my mom." She nodded her head, motioning for him to answer.  
"Thanks." He said and answered. "Hi mom."  
"Hello sweetheart!"  
"What's up mom?" He smiled.  
"Oh, nothing I just thought I should call my favorite son. How are you?"  
"I'm your only son and I'm... Okay. How are you mom, how are the girls?"  
"I'm lovely and they are... Annoying, sadly still all living close by." She joked. "Why are you only okay?"  
"Well..." He sighed. "Something happened." He pulled Addison against him as he burried his nose in her hair.  
"Alright, do you want to talk about it?"  
Addison smiled at him, kissing him softly. He gave her a kiss back. "Helen and I split up."  
"You what?!" Carolyn was taken aback.  
"Yeah... We split up."

"What happened, darling?"  
"I... I met someone else mom..."  
He could hear his mother sigh on the other end. "Does she make you happy?"  
He looked down at Addison. "I think she will."  
"I'm glad. Is Helen alright?" Carolyn had liked Helen but she had always know that she wasn't the right one for her son.  
"Helen is doing good, we decided mutually to split up. We fit together but that was all. We're good friends and we still will be."  
"As long as you're happy."

"So how's Amelia?" Derek asked, knowing his youngest sister was rebelling.  
"She's... Being a brat, she quit college, again. But not to worry, she now has a new boyfriend and he's almost twice her age. He's older than you, Derek!" Carolyn sighed, even though her youngest daughter already was 25 she still worried. Derek cleared his throat. Was his mother going to dissaprove of him and Addison because of their age difference? "Do you think I should fly out to see her?" He knew Amelia looked up to her big brother.  
"No." She sighed. "What is your girlfriend like?"  
"Uhm..." He stuttered. "She's not..."  
"She's not what?" Carolyn frowned and so did Addison. Derek knew he couldn't say this out loud but they hadn't talked about that yet. "You know, what you just said."

"Oh Jesus Derek, what?"  
"Mom!"  
"Not your girlfriend?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him. Derek sighed. "You heard that?"  
"Yeah." She nodded her head.  
"Listen, mom I'm sorry but I have to go now, I'll call you tomorrow okay?"  
"Okay, but be nice to her, telling a woman she isn't your girlfriend isn't so easy."  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow mom, take care."  
"You too, sweetheart, I love you." Carolyn hung up the phone. "You too mom." Derek put away his phone and studied Addison's expression.

"It's fine, Derek. This isn't high school, just because we kissed and... well, done other stuff, that doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend."  
"It's just that.. I don't know where we stand. You don't even know if you even like me."  
She gave him a confused look. "I do like you, a lot."  
"Those were your words earlier."  
"Oh come on." She sighed. "I was teasing you, you should know that I like you."  
Derek looked at her. "Do you want a relationship?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"That's good." Derek smiled. "Because I do too."  
She smiled brightly at him. "I'm really glad you just said that."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He chuckled.  
"You know, I was wondering if anyone still said that, it's so 50s. And yes, I'd love to."  
"How old exactly do you think I am?" Derek laughed softly.  
"Not old enough to use that line." She had to laugh as well. He smiled and kissed her. "We should go to bed."

"Oh we? Do you think it's that easy to get me into bed?"  
"I never said that. I meant what I said earlier, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."  
Addison chuckled. "I was joking." He laughed softly. "Okay." She kissed him again, this time a little more passionately. "I'm not doing anything I don't want to."  
"Good." He mumbled and kissed her back. "I know." Her tongue slipped into his mouth as she moved onto her back, pulling him on top. He massaged her tongue and grabbed her hips, picking her up. She let out a yelp of surprise but then fused her lips to his neck. He laughed and walked towards the bed. "You know, you're not supposed to be laughing." Addison mumbled, looking into his eyes. "And why not?" He looked back into hers as he laid her on the bed. "Because you ruined the moment." She teased, suddenly feeling nervous. "Hmhmm." He smiled and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying the tingles in her stomach whenever he touched her. He kissed her, running his fingers over her side. Pulling him as close as possible she kissed him passionately, her legs coming up so her knees rested against his hips. He moved closer, his hips into hers. She moaned lowly, pulling his shirt over his head. He took off her shirt in return, moving down his head to kiss the exposed skin above her bra.

"Oh..." Addison gasped at the contact of his warm lips on her skin, arching up into him. He reached behind her arched back, unclasping her bra and throwing it next to the bed. Her pulse was racing and even though he had already seen her naked she felt nervous. His fingers moved over her body as his lips moved to her nipple. She tangled her fingers in his hair before pressing her hips up against his. He moaned softly, his hips moving into hers. Addison began to work on his jeans, unbuckling the belt before trying to pull the zipper down. Were they actually going to do this? Derek kissed her while she took off his jeans, his erection clearly visable. She looked up at him, slightly questionable. He gave her a sweet kiss. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I do." She nodded her head, running her fingers over his cheek bones. He stared into her eyes when he took off her jeans. To help him remove her jeans she lifted her hips off the bed, causing them to press against his slightly. He moaned at this. "Protection?" She whispered in his ear. "I have condoms in the nightstand." He whispered back. Addison nodded her head, a smirk on her face. "Expecting this?"  
"Expecting... Wishful thinking." He grinned a cheesy smile. She had to laugh, rolling her eyes at him. "And that without even asking me out." She whispered.

"I'm asking you out here, with me. I don't need anyone else on our date. I just need you."  
"You're pretty cheesy, you know." She smiled, knowing it always made her melt whenever he said those things. "I know." He replied an kissed her. Addison kissed him back, reaching over into the first drawer of his nightstand. Derek moved his fingers to her tighs, moving them over her lacy thong. She breathed in sharply, feeling herself getting even wetter and then took a look at the box of condoms. "Fiesta colors?" She raised both eyebrows at him Derek burst out in laughter. "Birthday joke, grab the other box."  
"And what's wrong with fiesta colors, that..." She gave him a look when she read more. "Glow in the dark?" Addison had to laugh at this. Derek rolled his eyes and moved down her body, sliding her panties down her legs. "Oh come on, they glow in the dark." She was still chuckling. "Shut up." He mumbled and kissed down her stomach. "Then make me." Addison ran her fingers through his hair.

"Open yours legs a little wider?" He looked up at her with a cheesy smile. She shook her head, pulling him up to her again. "Come on baby." He kissed her cheek. "I want to make you feel good."  
"But you are." She kissed him softly, her fingers trailing down his stomach, as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, trailing her fingers over his boxer briefs. He kissed her hard, his finger moving over her tighs until he cupped her, running his fingers over her folds. She bit down on his lower lip, careful not to hurt him as she pulled his underwear off with a moan. His thumb circled around her clit, pushing a finger into her. "Derek." She breathed heatedly, she wasn't one to scream in pleasure. He watched her face and pushed a second finger into her, pumping them slowly. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back against the pillow. He moved down her body, starting to circled his tongue over her clit. Biting down on her lip she could feel herself getting even wetter. He pulled his fingers out of her and put his hands on the underside of her thighs, pushing his tongue into her. "Oh my god." She moaned in bliss, her fingers running through her hair, hips beginning to move against him. He looked up to watch her face as he kept doing this. Her cheeks were rosy, tangle in her hair as she got closer to ger orgasm. His moves got a bit harder and quicker as he started to suck on her clit. She breathed out his name again and again as her climax hit her hard. He kept going until she came down from her high, kissing his way back up her body. Derek stroked a few strands out of her face. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. All she could do was nod her head, still shaking a bit. He took her into his arms, placing kisses on her face. "Thank you." She breathed after a while, smiling softly at him. "You're very welcome." He kissed her lips. "That was an intense orgasm."  
Addison rolled her eyes at him, a smile still on her lips. "I know that."  
He chuckled softly. "Do you always have that?"  
"No." She felt a little awkward talking to him about this. He smiled at this, starting to kiss her. Kissing him back softly she draped one leg over his waist, pulling him into her. He moaned at this, running his fingers up and down her legs. She moved against him slightly, goose bumps showering her entire legs.

Addison started kissing him and he instantly replied to the passionate kiss, pulling at her long legs so they were wrapped around his waist and he pushed his hips against hers. "That's what you do me when I watch you come."  
Her eyes widened and she moaned when she could feel him pressed up against her. "And why does that turn you on?"  
"Because you're so hot, so wet and you taste so good."  
"Oh yeah?" She whispered against his lips as she ran her tongue over them.  
"Uhuh." He whispered, his hand cuppig her breast as he teased her.  
"Derek." Addison breathed, running her teeth over his lip, knowing this would get him.  
"Hmm." He moaned and played with her nipple. "Your body is so perfect."  
"What about it?" She wrapped her legs around him a bit tighter in order to get him closer. He took a nipple between his lips. "Everything." Addison moaned, feeling her body react to his actions. He then started to rub his erection at her entrance, wanting to drive her crazy and he knew it would make her super wet. She arched up against him, proving him right in every single way. He grinned at this, sucking on the skin of her neck, the head of his erection circling around her clit. Her fingersnails dug into his back, leaving red marks and bruises in their wake as she moaned lowly into his ear. He pushed the head in before pulling out again, repeating this, wanting to make her beg.

"Derek, condom..." She breathed, desperately trying to move her hips against his to get some sort of satisfaction. He kissed her cheek. "Open your eyes Addie." She did as he said, looking straight into his eyes that were darkened with desire. "Are you completely sure?" He asked softly. "Yeah, I am." She gave him a smile to assure him. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Addison leaned up to kiss him softly. He kissed her back while pulling on a condom. She pulled back and looked into his eyes again. Derek kissed her lips and looked back into hers as he positioned himself at her entrance. Her fingers trembled when she ran them over his shoulder blades, still feeling slightly nervous.

He kissed her cheek, feeling her entire body tremble. "Are you really sure? You're shaking..."  
"I'm sure, don't worry." She kissed him softly again before pulling back to look at him again. He kissed her softly, pushing into her just a bit. She broke the kiss to let out a staggered breath, she couldn't wait for him to be inside of her, she was so wet and ready. He slid in further and let out a moan, feeling her stretch for him. "Jesus."  
"Hmm?" She was still looking into his eyes, never before had she felt this good. "You're so tight." He whispered, pulling away and thrusting back into her, all the way this time. Her mouth opened but she didn't make a sound as her lips shifted upwards to meet his. He kept thrusting slowly until she adjusted to his size. The movement of his hips getting faster, harder and deeper. Her legs wrapped around his waist, enabling him to go deeper. "Hmm Addison." He moaned, thrusting deeper into her, starting a rapid pace. "Fuck." She breathed, her back arching up in pleasure. This made him grin, only thrusting harder as he gripped the headboard of the bed behind her head to keep himself up. Addison moaned over and over, never having felt like this before. Suddenly he slowed down to long and deep thrusts. His lips moving to her neck.

"Oh... Derek..." She whispered heatedly, he was driving her crazy and he knew it. He smiled against her skin, his own breathing shallow as he moved his hand in between them, rubbing at her clit. And with that he pushed her over the edge, her orgasm crashing over her, her hips move up against his frantically, his name leaving her lips over and over. "Fuck, Addison." He moaned loudly, feeling her clench around him, bringing him to his own orgasm.

Afterwards she was still breathing heavily, her eyes slowly opening to look at him on top of her. He looked into her eyes, out of breath as a smile formed on his lips. She was so beautiful to him. Then suddenly a feeling in the pit of his stomach overwhelmed him. He was in love with her...  
"That was..." She started, noticing the strange look on his face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, of course." He gave her a smile. The feeling suffocated him, everything went so quick and he didn't know how she truly felt about him. "Are you?"  
"Yeah, I'm better than okay." Addison smiled at him. "But there's something bothering you, what is it?" She tilted her head to the side, looking at him in slight worry.  
"Nothing, I promise. That was amazing, you are amazing." She knew there was something but she didn't want to push him. He gave her a kiss. Hoping he had lived up to her expectations, he wanted to make it magical for her. He pulled out of her and took off the condom. Addison pulled him closer. "I..." She started, unsure of how to say this. "Hmm?" He laid down next to her, every inch of their bodies touching. "Never mind..." She kissed him tenderly.  
"Are you sure?" He mumbled, pulling her on top of him.  
"Yeah." She gave him a smile, feeling her skin tingle again.

"Hmm up for another round?" He grinned.  
"Aren't you performing a surgery tomorrow?" Addison whispered, already straddling him.  
"It'll bring me luck." He winked at her, his hands on her hips.  
"Oh and how?" She leaned down to suck on the spot behind his ear.  
"Hmm" he moaned softly. "You'll have me thinking abour your tight little body all day."  
"You would be thinking of me no matter what." She got the package of condoms that were glowing in the dark, trying to hold back her chuckle.  
"Addison" he chuckled as he looked at the condom wrapper.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"No glow in the dark. I'm pretty sure my dick's big enough without having to be lit up in the dark."  
"But I like it." She gave him a sultry look, knowing this would get him, but would it convince him.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Just because." Moving down his chest she got one of the condoms out of the box. Derek raised his eyebrows, watching her. She leaned in, kissing him softly, a soft smile on her face. He smiled back at her, looking into her eyes. Addison moved off him, laying down on the bed again as she expected him to move on top of her.

"Let me do all the work won't ya?" He laughed, moving on top of her.  
"Oh, don't you want to?" She chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Ah if I must..."  
"You don't have to, just ask and your wish is my command." Her voice had dropped lower and she gave him a seductive smile.  
"Hmm." He grinned. "In that case, I want you on top of me."  
"Yeah?" Addison straddled him again, raising her eyebrows to signalize him she may need a few more 'directions'. He admired her on top of him, moving his hands to massage her breasts.  
"And what now?" She whispered in his ear, making him shiver.  
"Hmmm. Move your hips up." She did as she said, her hands on his shoulders to hold herself up. He watched her and put his hands on her hips to guide her. "Now slide over me." Addison raised her eyebrows at him, handing him the condom. "Oh right." He put on the condom.  
"We wouldn't want to miss out on the glow in the dark part." She sucked on the spot behind his ear.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah." She pushed him back on the bed and shifted her hips against his slightly. He threw his head back and moaned.  
"Is there _ anything _ you'd like me to do?" She whispered, a devilish grin on her face.  
"Uhuh, slide over me." He whispered back. And Addison did exactly as he said, her eyes closing in pleasure. He moaned out her name, gripping her hips, which she held still and waited a little as she knew this would drive him insane. He was breathing heavily, while she could barely take it any longer as she felt herself tremble slightly. "Addi." He breathed out, needing her to move. "Hmm?" Her hips remained still, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "Move." He ordered. Addison opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow, giving him a grin. "Come onnn." She chuckled, she enjoyed being in control. Derek groaned, pushing his hips forward. "Nuh uh." She grinned against his lips, intending to torture him a bit more. "Addisonnnn." He whined.

"Fine." Addison gave in, beginning to sway her hips back and forth as she moaned heatedly. He moaned as well and helped her set a pace. "Oh god..." She leaned back a bit, arching her back which caused her hips to press into his more firmly. He leaned forward, kissing her breasts. The movement of her hips began to increase, her blood rushing through her veins rapidly. He thrusted his hips upwards hard and quick, sucked on her nipple. "Derek..." She kissed him passionately, not able to grasp how he could make her feel this way. He kept moving into her, kissing her back heatedly. Their bodies moved together frantically as her orgasm clouded her mind and stars formed behind her eyes. Derek felt himself getting closer to his own orgasm. She kept on rocking her hips back and forth, no control over her own movements anymore. "God, Addison." Slowly she came down from the high she had been experiencing and looked at him. He kept thrusting in a quick and hard pace, his eyes closed as he moaned out her name, his own release washing over him. Addison kept moving her hips, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed her back, breathing heavily against her lips. She gave him a soft smile, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're amazing." He whispered in her ear.  
"Not as amazing as you. I never felt like this."  
"Hmm like what?"  
"Like I can't breathe or think anymore." This made him smile, kissing her cheek.  
"Oh, don't give me that smug smile." She had to smile nonetheless.  
"It's not a snug smile, it's a proud smile."  
"Where's the difference?" She whispered, the moon making her skin glow.  
"Hmm it just is." He ran his fingers over her skin. Addison gave him a smile, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, she never wanted this moment to pass.

"Are you scared of tomorrow?" He asked, laying back down on the matress with her.  
"No, I trust you." It felt odd to say this but she really did.  
"That means a lot." He said honestly, hoping she meant it.  
"Isn't it weird that I haven't known you for a very long time and already feel closer to you than to most other people?" She was laying on her side, watching him.  
"Hmm I don't think that's weird." He looked into her eyes. "I don't think you let people in easily... Do you?"  
"No, I don't. That's why you should feel honored all the more."  
He chuckled softly. "I am."  
"Good." Addison gave him a smile.  
"Why do you want to be a surgeon?" Derek asked.  
"Because I want to help people, save lives... I know, that sounds really cliché..." Derek stroked her cheek, watching her.  
"Why did you want to become a surgeon?"  
"Oh." Derek shook his head. "It's a stupid story."  
"Tell me, I bet it's not." Addison pulled the sheet up a little. Derek sighed and looked at the ceiling. "My dad was murdered..."  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Her eyes widened a little, she felt so terrible for bringing this up. He shrugged. "I really looked up to the doctors. I thought they decided if someone would live or die. When my dad died from his injuries I thought it was the doctor's fault and I told myself I'd be a doctor so no one would ever die again. It's stupid, I was little."  
Addison moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "It's not stupid at all, Derek."  
"Well, it was a long time ago."  
"I'm still sorry." She whispered, her fingers running up and down his arm softly. He looked at the ceiling. He hated talking about his father.  
"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."  
"I know."  
"I'm sorry I asked..." She wasn't sure of what to say.  
"No, it's not your fault." He reassured her. Addison nodded her head, kissing his cheek.  
"Don't worry, it's fine."  
"If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks." He pulled her closer to him. "Are you staying over?"  
"Would you mind?" She gave him a sweet smile and her best puppy dog look.  
"Hmm I'll have to think about it…" He pretended.  
"Jerk." She had to laugh, smacking his arm playfully. He pulled the blankets down so she was exposed. "Hmm no, I wouldn't kick you out of my bed." Addison blushed as he looked at her naked body. His fingers moved to run over her skin. "You're so fucking perfect." It took her a bit to regain her confidence. "I know." She smiled smugly. One of his hands cupped her breast. Addison watched him, awaiting his next move. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger. She moaned lowly, a familiar heat rushing through her once again. Derek chuckled at her.

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, but we should go sleep soon. I have to get up early. Do you have class tomorrow morning?"  
"I'm watching the surgery, remember?"  
"Your father's surgery is scheduled for the afternoon."  
"Oh, well tomorrow is my day off... What are you doing this weekend?"  
"Work, you?"  
"You work this weekend?" She raised her eyebrows. "I'm studying, going to a party..."  
"What party?" He instantly asked.  
"Oh, one with guys and alcohol..." Derek just looked at her but didn't reply. "Are you jealous?" She teased, bringing the sheet up over her hip again. "No." He replied and pulled the sheet down again. "Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows at him. Derek got up and walked into the bathroom. "I'll just have to fuck you hard enough so you'll still feel it on Saturday."

"But you're still jealous." She called after him, once again pulling the sheet up.  
"Why would I be?" He asked getting out of the bathroom dressed in boxers while brushing his teeth. "Are you gonna fuck someone?"  
Addison sat up in bed, looking at him rather confused. "So this is all about sex?" Her voice gave away how hurt she was.  
"What?" He murmured.  
"You heard me. Now answer the question."  
"If this was just about sex I wouldn't tell you that you're special to me and that I have feelings for you." He answered and walking into the bathroom, spitting out the toothpaste. She nodded her head with a sigh, his words had still hurt.  
"And we haven't known each other for long but I trust you. And even if you would run off with some frat guy at a sleazy party, who am I to hold you back?"  
"I wouldn't do that."  
Derek shrugged. "I trust you."  
"Good." She gave him a smile. "But just so you know, please don't ever talk like that again."  
"Like what?" He asked, getting back into bed.  
"Like 'Are you gonna fuck someone'."  
"You're the one telling me I'm jealous because you're going to a party. I know what they're like."  
"I wouldn't do that, trust me."  
"I do trust you." Addison nodded her head, running her fingers through her hair.  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Good." He smiled. "Come here." She smiled as well, lying down besides him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "Good night." She whispered into the dark. "Sweet dreams gorgeous." He kissed her cheek. "You too." Addison closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I know, I know, I suck. But here's chapter four, finally. Please review :)

* * *

The Story Of Us

Chapter 4

The next morning Derek was the first to wake up. He watched Addison sleep next to him, her long auburn hair covering most part of her pillow as he leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead causing her to mumble something in her sleep. He then kissed her lips, running his fingers through her hair. "Hmm..." She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times while she adjusted to the daylight. Derek started to kiss her neck, fingers moving over her body.

"Well, good morning to you too." She smiled softly, closing her eyes again.

"Hmm morning." He murmured against her skin, smiling. Addison sighed contently, enjoying the way his lips felt. He kissed her cheek. "I loved waking up with you in my arms."

"Hmm, that's good, you waking me wasn't so bad either." She looked at him, an affectionate smile on her lips. He leaned in and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back tenderly. He pulled her closer, his erection pressing into her hip. "Sorry." He chuckled. "Why are you sorry?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, for ruining the moment."

"Don't worry about it." Addison kissed him softly before pulling back slightly. "What time is it?"

"Hmm six."

"In the morning?" She looked horrorfied.

"Yeah." Derek laughed. "Get used to it, I wake up early."

"You don't have to wake me then." She gave him a pout, no wonder she was still this tired.

"Are you sure?" He gave her a sexy smile.

"Hmhm, you should definitely make that up to me."

"Any idea how you want me to?"

"I'm too tired to even think." She closed her eyes again. Derek started to kiss her neck again.

"You're off to a good start." Addison mumbled, threatening to fall asleep again. His fingers trailed a path over her thighs. Her breathing already got heavier when her phone started to ring. "Turn it off." Derek groaned.

"Hmm, I should answer it..." She opened her eyes.

"No you don't. Who would call you at six in the morning when you're usually still comatose at this hour?"

"Shut up." Addison mumbled and answered the phone. "What the hell Savvy?"

_"I'm so fucked." _With this Addison sat up straight in bed. "What happened?"

_"No, I mean fucked in every single way possible..."_ Savannah drifted off, apparently only wanting to tell her about her night.

"If you keep talking like this I'm gonna have to charge you by the hour..." Addison groaned, why her?! "Who is it?" Derek whispered, draping his arm around Addison's waist.

"Savvy..." She answered in a whisper, listening to her friend go on and on about that Jon (no h, no last name) she had met the previous night. "Hmmm hang up."

"I can't just hang up on her." Addison rolled her eyes both at Derek and at what Savvy was telling her. All she really got was from behind, on his side, on her side... Too much information... Derek could hear the conversation and burst out in laughter. Addison gave him a death glare, smacking his chest.

_"Who's with you?"_ Savannah asked the inevitable question. "Uhm..." Addison had _ no _ idea at all what to say because 'oh you know the new professor? Yeah, I'm in his hotel room right now...' would not be good. Derek bit on his lower lip, mouthing 'sorry'. _"Who is that Addie?"_ Savannah asked again.

"Just this guy..." She was still glaring at Derek.

_"What guy? Do I know him? Where did you meet him?"_

"Can we talk about this when I get home?" Addison tried, hoping she could come up with a decent lie on the way home. _"No!"_ Was the reply. _"You never have sex!"_ This made Derek raise his eyebrows in amusement. _"At least not with just some stranger."_ Savannah continued. "Bye Savvy, I'll talk to you later." And with that Addison just hung up and took the battery out of her phone.

Derek started laughing loudly when she had hung up. "You never have sex?"

"Would you shut up, please?" She gave him a rather ticked off look, having heard the word 'sex' often enough in the past 15 minutes. He continued laughing, rolling onto his back.

"You should be relieved I don't screw every guy I meet, you know..."

"I am, but it's still funny. Imagine her reaction when you tell her you're banging the professor."

"I won't tell her."

"You won't?"

"No," She sighed, "I won't tell her because if I do everyone may know since she trusts everyone, especially the guys she sleeps with."

"Oh great. I thought she was like... Your best friend. You're glued together at the hip."

"She is my best friend in the entire world and I would love to tell her but if she just mentions _ something _ to _someone_ then we're both screwed."

"Yeah I guess." He sighed. Addison looked at him. "So I won't tell her, at least not for a while..."

"Okay." Derek nodded.

"When do you need to leave?"

"Seven." He replied. "You?"

"That depends on when I need to be at the hospital..." She gave him a questioning look, scooting a little closer.

"Hmm at like five, if you'd like to have dinner with me before I perform the surgery?"

"I'd love to. Where?"

"Just at the hospital, I only have a thirty minute break. Plus the cafeteria food ain't that bad."

"And you call that dinner?" She raised her eyebrows jokingly. Derek shrugged, chuckling. "Get used to it."

"This morning definitely started great but then my phone rang..." She sighed dramatically.

"What do you mean?"

Addison rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss him. "For a surgeon you don't catch on so quickly."

"Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." She gave him a look. "Just kiss me, please?" Derek leaned over and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." Addison pulled him closer before kissing him again. Derek kissed her back, his arm around her waist and one hand caressing her cheek. Slowly she parted her lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth while her arms found their way around his neck. He pulled her closer to him, massaging her tongue with his own, causing a soft moan to escape her lips while she tried to get him as close as possible. He kissed her deeply, both of his arms around her waist as she lay on top of his body. "Oh no, you woke me, you can do the work." She mumbled in between kisses, rolling onto her back before she pulled him on top of her.

"Oh but you never have sex, so you can do the work." He teased. "Plus I have to go soon."

"Right, I never have sex." She had to laugh.

"Before me." He said cocky.

"Yeah, there now will be the time before and after Derek, like before and after Christ." She gave him a look. "And if you keep on talking there won't be any more sex, ever."

"Yeah right." He gave her a charming smile. She smiled back at him, unable to help herself.

"What are you gonna do in the morning? You wanna stay here? You could order in a nice big breakfast and just relax."

"I should go home and make some story up about whom I hooked up with."

"You probably should."

"Or I could just tell her I was with you..."

"And..?"

"And nothing." Addison sighed, running her fingers through her hair, she would love to tell Savvy but was it a good idea to tell _anyone_ ? Derek shrugged, not too worried. "Wanna take a quick shower together?"

She nodded her head. "So you think I can tell her?"

"Depends." He said as he got out of bed, holding a hand out to her.

"On?" Addison took his hand and let him pull her up and close to his body.

"What she'll do with the information." He guided her to the bathroom.

"I'll just tell her." She pulled him into the shower, giving him a smile.

"You sure?" He smiled back at her, turning on the shower.

"Yeah." Her lips found his in a passionate kiss. He kissed her back heatedly, pushing her against the tiled wall.

"Well someone's anxious." She chuckled softly in between kisses as she raked her nails across his back, leaving red marks.

"Duh we can only do a quicky." He chuckled. Addison rolled her eyes at him, how sweet.

"It's not like I can help it!"

"You could hurry now." She whispered in his ear, making him shiver in excitement. He grinned at her, turning the shower on. Reaching for the thermostat she turned it really hot, sighing comfortably. Derek started kissing her neck, and turned the thermostat colder again.

"Nooo." She protested, giving him a look which was hard because she was getting sidetracked by his actions.

"Come on Addison." He groaned, starting to kiss her heatedly. Addison moaned into his mouth, pulling him as close as possible before she reached up to turn the water just a bit warmer. He pushed her arm away, hoisting her up again the wall. Quickly she wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers running through his now soaked curls. "Crap!" He suddenly groaned. "What?" She was confused, what was wrong now? "Condoms..." Addison gave him a look, pushing her hips into his. "What?" He looked at her. "Are you gonna get them or do you just trust the fact that I'm on birth control?"

"Do you mind if I'd just go get one..?" She shook her head, moving her legs back down.

"Thanks, don't move!" He practically ran out of the shower. Addison chuckled, waiting for him, way too horny to go anywhere.

Just 5 seconds later he returned. "All good now."

"Come here. Now." She breathed impatiently. Derek grinned at her and moved towards her, picking her up again. She pushed her hips against his, her breathing already heavy. He started kissing her heavily. Guiding his hand between her legs she raised an eyebrow at him. He started rubbing at her clit. Addison moaned lowly, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. He kissed her neck, suddenly entering her. She cried out in both pleasure and surprise, looking into his eyes. He looked straight back into hers, setting a quick pace. Her mouth opened slightly as she pushed her hips back into his. He moaned softly, closing his eyes. She could feel the familiar tension build up in her veins once again. His fingers started to dig into her thighs, his breathing getting shallower by the second. "Fuck." She breathed out, Addison never cursed except for now, apparently. He grinned against her neck, thrusting into her deeper and harder. Her climax hit her suddenly, leaving her breathless. A few seconds later he reached his own release, burying his head into her wet curls. Her hips moved desperately against his while she moaned out his name again and again. "God." He whispered out of breath. "Hmhm... You're amazing." She breathed.

"Hmm so are you."

Addison smiled and pecked his lips. "Best sex ever."

''Really?'' He chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely. Really, really, really good."

''I know I am.'' He said cockily.

"Shut up." She laughed, rolling her eyes at him. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"What? You know it's the truth." He shrugged, letting her down to the tiled floor.

"Hmm, your ego has become unbearable."

"Nah, you think it's sexy."

"Maybe I'm just still here because the sex is good." She pecked his lips again, getting out of the shower.

"Wouldn't blame you, I am _that_ good." He shrugged, throwing a towel at her as he wrapped one around his waist. Addison gave him a look. "And how do you know that?" She wrapped the towel around her body, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"I just do." He said and ran a towel through his short curls.

"Tell me, how? Maybe you're wrong." Addison took his hair brush, finally getting her hair untangled.

"I'm never wrong." Derek started brushing his teeth. She rolled her eyes at him, chuckling nonetheless. He looked at her through the mirror. Coming up behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth, then smiling at them at the mirror, his hands resting on hers.

"So..." She whispered to him, "I can't wait for dinner, or food at the hospital with you."

"Hmm me either. But if someone asks, what do we say?"

"No one knows who I am, you have enough sisters no one has met?"

Derek started laughing loudly. "Yeah... you totally look like my sister." He looked at her amused. "They're all dark haired."

"Then you come up with something." She had to laugh as well, walking out of the bathroom to get dressed.

"How about you be my booty call?" Derek joked, starting to add shaving foam to his face.

"If you wanna explain to people why your booty call is watching your surgery then sure, let's say that." She laughed, leaning against the door frame once she was fully dressed. Derek watched her again through the mirror and started grinning, seeing she was wearing different clothes then she did the night before. "You planned on sleeping over."

"Maybe, wishful thinking you know."

"Do you ever do anything spontaneous?" He teased, done with shaving.

"I am a very spontaneous person, there's nothing wrong with bringing some clothes... and a toothbrush." She held her toothbrush up and walked to the sink to brush her teeth. Derek chuckled at her pink toothbrush, kissing her cheek. She took some of his toothpaste and began to brush her teeth. He smiled and walked back into the bedroom area, opening the closet where he had just thrown his clothes into.

"I want you to stay." She laid down on the bed once done brushing her teeth.

"Stay where?" He asked, putting on boxers and a pair of jeans.

"Here, with me." Addison watched him, now lying on her side.

"Hmm, I know, me too." Derek said and stroked a wet strand behind her ear as he lay partly on top of her. "But I have lives to save."

"Someone else can do that." She whispered, kissing him softly.

"Nah, I'm the best." He chuckled against her lips, giving her one more kiss before getting up and walking back to the closet. Addison sat up and looked at his closet, her nose crinkling. "Why does your closet look like _that_ ?"

"I'm not a chick." He said and got a black shirt from the closet, then putting on a belt.

"Your clothes are picked out quite nicely for not being a chick." She teased with a giggle.

"Oh shut up." He laughed nonetheless, putting on a jacket before putting on his watch. Addison got up from the bed, her wet hair pulled back in a bun.

"You can stay here if you'd like, order some food and stuff."

"No." She shook her head, pulling him closer. "If you're not here there really is no reason to stay."

"Alright." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you gonna do today?"

"Hmm, sleep, shower and then go to the hospital. Oh and hear more about the guy Savvy spent her night with."

Derek laughed. "Do you need a ride to campus?"

"No, I drove here last night. But you can walk me to my car."

"Sure, let me grab my things." She nodded her head, opening the door when he approached her again. They left the room and Derek locked the door. Once downstairs in the parking lot Addison pulled Derek in for a kiss, her back against the side of her car. He gave her a sweet kiss. "See you later." She smiled at him, getting into her car. "Last night was great."

"See you later!" He smiled and gave her one more kiss before closing the car door for her.

Once he arrived at the hospital, 15 minutes late, Derek walked down the hall towards the OR board quickly, greeted by his best friend. "So, you're late. You're never late." Mark had an amused look on his face.

"I'm late now." Derek simply replied, looking at the OR board. "And I should've come later, what a boring morning ahead."

"Uhuh, you and Helen get down to business?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm assuming you had sex. Which is why you're late. So, spill."

"Helen and I split up." Was Derek's reply.

"Dude, because of your student?" Mark asked concerned, usually Derek told him _everything_ .

"Mark." Derek scolded, looking around if anyone had heard him.

"Oh, so you banged her." He gave his best friend a look, very proud of him.

"Dude whatever."

"Did you? Come on Derek, we tell each other everything."

Derek sighed, looking back at the board. "We're together."

"Like in a relationship?"

"Like in a relationship." Derek confirmed.

"Whoa... so you're dating a hottie, who is..." He looked around, seeing that no one was close enough to hear him. "like 25?"

"Just turned 24."

"I'm so proud of you, man!" Mark exclaimed, hugging his best friend. Derek rolled his eyes at his friend, chuckling.

"So, is she good in bed?"

"Dude, she's fucking amazing." Derek grinned.

"In or out of bed?" With Derek you could never tell if he meant something so secondary like her personality.

"Both."

"You sure know how to pick 'em. You have a picture?"

"Ya hold on." Derek grabbed his iPhone out of his lab coat. Mark looked at his friend curiously. "She knows you took a picture of her, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Derek asked.

"Just asking, I don't wanna see some inappropriate picture." He chuckled, waiting to see the photo.

"You wish." Derek said and showed him the picture. It was one of him and Addison together.

"Hell yeah I do! She's smoking."

"I know man, she's super hot."

"Is she tall or short?" Mark was interested, whenever it came to hot girls even though he would listen to Derek no matter what.

"She's really tall. Wait, why do you want to know?" Derek frowned at his friend.

"Just because I wanna know if the chick you're screwing is actually as hot as she looks there."

Derek rolled his eyes. "She'll be here in the afternoon. I'm performing surgery on her father. Does the name Dr. Montgomery head of Cardio ring any bells?" He grinned at his friend, knowing how jealous he'd be. The man was a freaking legend.

"Dude, I wanna watch and not from the gallery, inside the OR! Oh and you need to tell me when, I wanna see if you didn't just use photo shop." Of course, Mark would never forget about women, not even with one of his role models in the hospital.

"You're such a loser. I'm having dinner with her before the surgery and then she'll watch from the gallery. You can be in my OR as long as you shut up. Dr. Montgomery doesn't know I know his daughter... in that way."

"So he doesn't know you're fucking his little girl? I cannot believe you're screwing Arthur Montgomery's daughter! And that she looks like _that_ ."''Mark! Keep it down will you!" Derek hissed. "And I'm not just fucking her."

"But you are fucking her, right?" Mark raised his eyebrows, a smirk still on his face.

"What do you think?" He smirked.

"See, so that's the important part. But I gotta go, dude and page me when you're meeting her. I bet she wants to meet your hot friend."

"You mean John? I don't think he's that hot." Derek joked. "See you later man, go make some boobs."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story Of Us**

_Chapter 5_

Later this evening Addison had showered and finally was on her way to the hospital cafeteria where she was supposed to meet Derek. After thirty minutes she started to get annoyed, he was late. Just then he jogged into the cafeteria, looking around for her. She leaned back, looking at him with her eyebrows raised, he better have a good reason to be late. "Sorry I'm late." He apologized when he reached her, about to kiss her but quickly changing his mind before he leant in. "You should be." She tugged some hair behind her ear.

"Well I apologize my patient decided to try to bleed to death."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Addison gave him a soft smile, already feeling kind of bad.  
"Don't worry." He chuckled. "What can I get for you?"  
"Mac and cheese?" She put her hand on his thigh. He looked into her eyes. "And to drink?"  
"A coke. But I can get that myself." Her fingers moved up and down, slipping up a little higher every now and then.  
"Addie." He whispered to her. "I'm at work."  
"So?" She raised her eyebrows, her hand moving over his crotch slightly. He pushed away her hand. "Come on, not here."  
"Alright." Addison shrugged her shoulders, intertwining his fingers with hers. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand under the table.

"Hey." Both of them looked up at Mark, who had approached the table, grinning at Derek.  
"Hey Mark. Mark, this is Addison, Addison, this is my friend Mark."  
"Hi." Addison gave him a slight smile, looking at Derek a bit confused, had he told anyone? "Pleasure to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too." Mark grinned. Damn, Derek's girlfriend was sexy as hell.  
"But I gotta go, bye." Mark gave them a smile, and Derek a thumbs up.

Derek grinned. "So how about I go get us some food?"  
"Did you happen to tell your friend?" She raised her eyebrows at him.  
"I called him after what happened between me and Helen so yeah..." She nodded her head, that was why he had looked at her like that.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, that's why he was giving you a thumbs up." She chuckled.  
"Yeah." He laughed softly. "He thought I photo shopped that picture of us."  
"Seriously? Why would he think that?" She laughed.  
"Because you're super hot." He said in a serious tone.  
"Oh am I?" She raised her eyebrows at him, getting up to get food.  
"Uhuh, and sit down, I'm getting our food."  
"You don't want me to come with you?"  
Derek shrugged. "I don't mind."  
"I'm coming." She rolled her eyes when she realized what she had said, good choice of words, once again. "Heard that one before." He laughed as they walked towards the food. "You can hear that a lot more if you want to." She gave him a seductive smile and got her mac and cheese, finally food!

They talked over dinner and had a dessert when Derek looked at his watch. "I gotta go scrub in soon. Did your father want to talk to me before his surgery?"  
"He didn't mention anything to me, he trusts you." She gave him a smile. "Okay." Derek smiled and nodded. When they said their goodbyes before the surgery Addison leaned in to kiss him quickly. He gave her a quick kiss back and gave her a smile before they separated their ways. She was nervous, more than she liked to admit, what if something would happen? What if there were any complications? Her heart was racing as she sat in the gallery, her father was going to be in that OR and her boyfriend was going to perform the surgery... Twenty minutes later Derek arrived in the OR, her father already sedated. He greeted his assistants and the scrub nurses, quickly going over the procedure one last time and gave them instructions, making sure everyone knew what to do. She leaned forward, anxious to see everything. Oh god, don't let there be any complications. She sighed, closing her eyes as she rubbed her temples. Derek started to make the first incision, his face clear of any emotion. Her eyes were fixed on Derek and not on what he was doing.

Twenty minutes into the surgery everything was going good and her father had been stable so far. She could tell that from behind their masks they were talking and most likely joking as she could tell from his eyes he was laughing. When he looked up at her she suddenly felt a lot more comfortable, something in his eyes had reassured her that everything was going to be fine. After a few seconds he returned to look at his patient. Suddenly Addison felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly. "You sure did get the best to operate on the Captain." When she turned around she was looking at her brother. "I know." She smiled up at him, resting her head on his shoulder as he had sat down next to her. "You heard of him?"

"Yeah." Archer started to laugh, holding his little sister's hand. "I went to school with that fucker. Partying every night, fucking every girl on campus and still on top of all his classes, I hate him even though he's totally my role model."

Addison looked at her brother rather horrified. "You went to school with Derek Shepherd?" Oh no, this could definitely not be good. Not only was she sleeping with/dating her professor and her father's surgeon, no also with his brother's college friend? No! God must hate her. "Yep." Archer answered. "If that wasn't our dad I would really have wished he would fuck up."

"So, you're still in touch?" She asked awkwardly, he could not ever find out!

"Nah, not really." Addison nodded her head, hoping he wouldn't catch up on anything; her behavior definitely wasn't so subtle.

"Are you nervous?" He asked, looking at his little sister.

"Of course..." She sighed. "He's my professor."

"Shepherd's your professor? Since when does he teach?"

"This year… And only for this year…" She shifted a little uncomfortably, why did she have to bring this up?

"Why?"

"Uhm, I don't know." She cleared her throat. "Just this class and I don't know maybe more next year..."

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Everything seems to be going good." Addison was glad the subject was off Derek; somehow she wasn't the best with that. Archer nodded, looking into the OR. Suddenly they could see wild movements. Derek was yelling and appeared to be trying to stop a bleeding. Addison's eyes widened before she closed them, she didn't want to see any of this, she didn't need to. Archer grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Come on Shepherd." After a few minutes things appeared to be going back to normal, no more frantic movements, no more screaming. "How's everything?" Addison whispered to her brother, her eyes still closed. "He stopped the bleeding and dad's stable, that's all I can tell."

"Thank god." She looked up; letting out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. After another two hours Derek started to wrap things up.

"What do we do now?" Addison asked her older brother, she really wanted to thank Derek but could she do that properly with her brother there? "Go wait till Shepherd scrubs out." She nodded her head, getting up from the uncomfortable bench. "But Addi, if you keep closing your eyes during surgeries, I want to be the first one to advice you looking at different schools." He teased.

"Shut up, I closed my eyes cause it was dad. If it would have been you close to death I would have watched, trust me." She stuck out her tongue before walking out of the gallery, fluffing her hair a little.

"Another time." He laughed. "But I'm surprised Shepherd let you watch."

"I can persuade everyone to do everything."

Archer started laughing. "Right Addie."

"Plus I'm doing good, in his class, I mean."

"You are?" He looked at Addison.

"Duh, you should be proud." She gave him a smug smile.

"I am, you know that Red."

"Good." And then Derek came out of the scrub room.

"Oh hey, Archer!"

"Hey, it's been a long time!" Archer greeted, a big smile on his face.

"It has been! How are you?"

"Better now that you haven't killed my father! And you?"

"I'm good, glad I'm the best at what I do." He grinned.

"Whatever. So you already know my sister..." Addison looked rather uncomfortably.

"Uhm yeah..." Derek cleared his throat. "She's in my course." Archer looked at him and then at Addison, what was going on there? "Your sister is in the running to be one of the three neuro interns." Derek said, seeing the awkward look Archer was giving them. "Well it runs in the family." Archer smiled at Addison. Derek smiled at both of them. "So I can go and tell you about the surgery or I'll let you 'barrow' his charts." He suggested, knowing just as well as Archer that he wasn't allowed to show family these files. "Yeah, you could just leave them unattended for a minute..." Archer suggested, a grin on his face while Addison gave both of them a look. "It could just happen." Derek shrugged. "Good, I'll go check out some nurses." He walked off, leaving Addison and Derek in the middle of the hall.

"So..."

"Thank you!" She gave him a hug, quick enough that no one saw.

"Anything for you." He smiled.

"It's kind of weird that you know my brother..."

"Why?" Derek frowned.

"Because he gave us a look like we were hiding something... Oh and he told me about your extra curriculars in college..."

"Huh?"

"Hmhm, I think he called it 'fucking every girl on campus' if I'm not mistaking."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Archer is one to talk."

"Right back at you, apparently."

"That was a long time ago."

"I don't mind, as long as you don't do that to every girl on my campus." She chuckled.

"Just one." Derek winked at her.

"Good." She gave him a smile.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"You?" Addison raised her eyebrows innocently.

"I like the sound of that." Derek grinned.

"Good, but please could we get pizza somewhere?"

"Are you hungry?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Aren't you?"

"Not really but we can get pizza."

"I will totally make that up to you."

"I'm holding you up to that."

"But nothing too kinky..." Maybe she regretted saying that already... Derek raised his eyebrows.

"What? With older men you never know, I've been told." She teased him.

"Hey!" He scolded.

"So you had nothing kinky in mind?"

"Who knows..."

"Oh shut up!" She gave him a look.

"That's not way to talk to your professor." Archer had come up behind them, neither had noticed. Derek turned around to see Archer standing behind them. His eyebrows were raised, wanting some kind of an explanation. When none of them said anything Archer questioned. "I demand to know what's going on."

"Nothing!" Both answered at the same time and maybe a bit too quickly.

"Are you fucking my sister?!" Archer started yelling.

"No, no, no, no..." Addison tried to calm her brother down.

"Do you swear?!"

"Uhuh." She nodded, it wasn't a complete lie, they weren't _ just _ having sex... Archer eyed the both of them. Both of them looked horrified but smiled nonetheless, hoping he wouldn't catch onto anything.

"Addie, do you want to grab some coffee?" Archer asked, still tense.

"Sure." She hoped it would be somewhere crowded, with lots of witnesses. Archer grabbed her arm and nearly dragged her towards the elevators. "Archer! That hurts..." He didn't reply and got on the elevator with her. When she saw they were the only ones in there she closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't say anything. He pushed on the elevator buttons and she could hear his breath heavily in angriness. The doors closed and Addison cleared her throat, hoping they would be at the cafeteria fast. Neither talked to the other. She sighed, turning to look at him. "Just say what you wanna say." She knew she would regret this but things had to get out in the open. "Trust me, you don't want me to."

"Just say it, you'll feel better."

"I know you're lying."

"About what?" She looked at her hands like always when she was lying to Archer. Archer rolled his eyes. "I know because I've known you for 24 years and when I got the files I saw a Prada bag with an A on the keychain and then found the golden charm bracelet I gave you for your 20th birthday."

"So, it happened to be there..."

"In Shepherd's office? Stop fucking lying to me Addison, what is wrong with you?!"

"Fine." She sighed, unsure of what to say.

"Fine?! What the hell happened to you?! You've gotten fucking thin and you're wearing all this make-up and a low cut shirt and now you're fucking your professor?!"

"Archer!" She gave him a look. "I really care about him." It was better to just ignore what he had said about her appearance. "Yeah and I bet he just loves you for your personality doesn't he?!" Archer yelled sarcastically. "Stop yelling at me! He likes me too, so could you just please be civil about this."

"Let's see how long he'll be teaching and performing any kind of surgeries once dad hears about this.

"You can't tell dad!" Addison had tears in her eyes; he wouldn't do that, would he?

"You're so naive Addison." Archer shook his head in disappointed. "Since when did you become that kinda girl?"

"Become what kind of girl?" Her voice was a little shaky.

"The college whore." Archer said harshly.

"Fuck you, Archer. You're such a hypocrite." She stepped off the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Archer walked after her. Addison kept on walking and sighed as soon as she was out of the hospital.

A while later Archer found Addison in the cafeteria, alone. She looked up at him, her mascara slightly smeared from crying. He stood opposite to her, barely able to look at her face. "Please don't cry." He whispered. "You called me a whore." She stated simply, her eyes now fixed on the table in front. Archer ran his fingers through his hair. "What you're doing is wrong."

"Whatever, you're one to talk."

"I don't risk my career, my future for an infatuation."

"Just leave it alone, no one knows."

"Yet. Are you gonna keep this a secret all the time?"

"Not _ all _ the time."

"When are you gonna tell? What do you think will happen to you Addison?"

"Archer, he won't be teaching any more classes after this year so it's not forbidden."

"You won't get the internship."

"What?" Now she was confused.

"You won't be able to or will be kicked out of the program."

"No one knows." She said once again, why hadn't he told her about the internship? He should have told her, had he been afraid that she would have preferred the internship?

"So you're gonna keep it quiet for two years?" Archer raised his eyebrows. Even though he doubted they'd last that long.

"Yeah. But why does it concern you? You never cared about whom it was I went out with, never."

"Because you dated losers who would have their virginity taken when they're 40+!"

"Why care now, Archer? You didn't care about the fact that I slept with those guys either!"

Archer sighed loudly. "This is what I mean with naive."

"Oh what do you mean? Explain, apparently I'm too naive to figure it out on my own."

"You're 'dating' your professor. Come on Addison, do you really think he gives a fuck about you? All the girls in our college did too."

"As a matter of fact he does."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Just leave it alone, leave me alone."

"You're going to tell dad."

"No, why would I?"

"If you tell him Shepherd may not die in a long painful death. When I tell him, I'm sure dad's gonna make the hurting last."

"It's none of your business! I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Addison snapped, he had no right to talk to her like this.

"You're obviously not."

"Let it go, Archer. If I tell dad he'll have him fired and possibly have a stroke."

"Then I'll tell him."

"It's not like you have any proof!"

"Oh let's see who dad believes."

"Archer, don't. I'm begging you, let it go. Why should I tell dad?"

"Because you're lying to everyone!"

"I'm not lying. And do you really think he would like to know that I'm in a relationship with my professor?"

"He'd like to know what the hell his 24 year old daughter is doing."

"Fine, then you'll tell him about how you slept with my nanny, Nicole."

"Go ahead. You should look at yourself; you look nothing like my little sister."

"What?" That really hurt.

"Since when do you need make-up and showing off cleavage?"

"Archer, I'm not 12 anymore! Of course I dress differently now."

"You look like you have no money for food!"

"I'm healthy and not anorexic." She shot him a look, what the heck was his problem?!

"Yeah that's why you're so thin."

"I'm not that skinny." She sighed, knowing there was no way to convince him.

"Yes you are Addison."

"Archer, leave it be. I'm finally not some geek anymore, the braces are off and I look better than in high school."

"You're not supposed to!"

"I'm not supposed to look good?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're not supposed to look like a... A slut Addison."

"I do not look like a slut!" She was offended, had he ever seen a hooker?!

"Yes Addison, you do."

"And what would you like me to look like?" Her gaze travelled down her own body, she was wearing jeans and a shirt.

"Have the neckline higher and it really doesn't need to be that tight."

"Uhuh, I'd be wearing a baggy turtle neck, Archer." She shot him a look. "Get used to me looking like this."

"And why all that make-up?"

"I am wearing mascara and eyeliner."

"Yeah and a crapload of it."

"I'm done with this conversation." Addison shook her head and got up.

"Are you really gonna lie, to everyone, to your family?"

"I'm telling dad. This is how annoyed I am with you."

"Great. Being annoying only ever worked for you."

"Shut up, Archer! It's none of your business, this is _my_ life and not yours. You know how much I always wanted you to be proud of me? How I looked up to you?" She was close to tears when she walked off towards her father's room. A minute later she stood before her father's door, tears rolling down her face. Slowly she pushed the door open after wiping her tears away. Addison stepped inside, giving her father a slight smile.

He had a thick bandage covering most of his head. He looked up at his little girl smiling. "He didn't kill me."

"I know." She sat down in the chair next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone cut open my head." He replied and searched for her hand.

"I have to tell you something..."

"What is it Addiebee?"

"I... I'm seeing someone..." She had no idea at all how she should tell him this.

"Yeah? Is he treating you well?"

"Yes, he's great." Maybe he just didn't want to know who he was? Arthur looked at his daughter for a minute in silence before speaking. "That man who's making you happy, did he cut me open today?"

"How do you..." Addison was stunned to say the least, how would he know this? He just smiled at his daughter.

"So, it doesn't bother you?" Shock. Total shock.

"Well... It's not something I'm happy about... But... If he makes you happy and takes care of you and takes this seriously... Then who am I to judge?"

"Archer does."She simply stated, still not believing he was fine with this.

"Archer knew about this? When did you see Archer?"

"He's here and he didn't know until earlier."

"Archer's here?" Arthur frowned.

"Yeah... What's wrong, dad?" She looked at him in worry.

"I'm guessing he didn't tell you huh?"

"Tell me what?"

"Archer is going to be a father."

"He... what? Who's the girl?" Was her entire family insane? What was the matter with everyone today?!

"Some girl, she left and Archer's going crazy he spend his entire life screwing girls over and now he fell in love and blames the girl for screwing him over by leaving." Arthur was obviously angry at his son.

"Oh." Irony really could be shocking. Maybe this was why Archer had acted like this.

"I figured I'd never see him again after our fight. I guess he's here expecting to put me into the ground."

"He was really worried about you, dad. You should talk to him it's not his fault that she left. Just talk to him, this is hard on Archer too."

"He has been giving other people a hard time his entire life."

"Dad, come on. Be the bigger person here. Archer is a great guy and you know that you should be proud of him."

Arthur just shook his head. "You're the one I'm proud of. Archer never did anything. If his last name wasn't Montgomery he'd be nowhere."

"Dad, he wants you to be proud of him. Talk to him or you'll have no one left in your life, not even me." She shook her head and got up, leaving the room. As much as it pained her to leave him like this he had to talk to Archer. When she went outside after 30 minutes of searching she found Archer sitting on a bench, looking at the sun going down.

"Hey." She sat down next to him. He looked at her and then looked away again. "Hey."

"You should have told me. I would have understood."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad told me about this girl..." Addison looked at him, leaning against him slightly. "I'm sorry."

Archer let out a deep sigh. "Yeah well..."

"You could have told me, you know."

"You're too young to worry about stuff like this."

"Don't patronize me, Archer. I may be your little sister but I'm not a child."

"Yeah... I guess you're not."

"What are you going to do about that?" She watched the sun go down, turning the sky fiery red.

"What can I do? I spent over a thousand dollars on a nursery. We had everything put up, I had painted the walls and a week later suddenly she's gone with all the stuff saying she can't do this with me."

"I'm sorry." Addison hugged her older brother, knowing how horrible this must be for him.

"It's my own fault."

"Maybe she'll call and you'll be able to see the kid."

Archer chuckled sadly. "No Add, she doesn't want me around her daughter." Addison could tell tears were burning behind his eyes.

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah." He smiled sadly.

"Let me talk to her, okay?"

"No Addie." Archer shook his head. "This is for the best."

"Are you sure? You always took great care of me. Except for when you called me a whore." She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile.

"I didn't take care of you. And if I'd be able to see that baby... I know I'll screw up and you can't screw up when there's a baby girl depending on you." he fought back the tears. "Maybe I'll get to see her one day... When she's older..."

"Archer, you did take care of me. You were always there when someone picked on me or I needed advice. I look up to you, you're the greatest brother I could have ever wished for."

Archer sighed and shook his head. "I really screwed up."

"We all do sometimes. Things will get better, I promise."

"Sometimes things don't get better." He paused. "I was really happy you know... I know I'm an asshole all the time but I really wanted to be a dad for that baby."

"You can still be a dad, Archer. Just don't give up." She pecked his cheek. "Where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm flying back tonight. I just wanted to make sure dad would pull through and check on you."

"Will you talk to dad before you leave?"

"No, he wasn't even supposed to know I'm here."

"Please, do it for me." Addison gave him her best puppy dog look, knowing this always got him. He sighed. "No Addie... He really doesn't want to see me anymore."

"He does. I'll even come with you." She offered.

"You weren't there to see our fight."

"It doesn't matter, please just talk to him." She paused for a bit. "I told him about Derek and me."

"How did he react?"

"For some reason he already figured... So just, please, go talk to him." Archer just stared into the distance.

"Do it for me." She knew he could never say no to that. Whenever she had asked Archer to do something as a favor to her there was no chance he would deny her this wish and Addison knew he wouldn't this time either.

"Fine, but when he starts to bitch, I leave."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Addison smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Archer knocked on their father's door, sighing.

"You want me to come in?" Addison looked at her older brother who was about to open the door.

"I don't mind, I'll be standing back outside in a minute anyway."

"Archer, give it a try." She pecked his cheek and pushed him inside. Archer walked into the room, but not nearing the bed. "Hello." Arthur nodded his head, acknowledging his son's presence. "So... How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." There was a rather awkward silence between the two of them. "I'm glad you came."

"Really?" Archer asked surprise, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yes, I feel terrible about our fight. And also that Charlotte left." Arthur sighed, he hadn't meant to yell at his son the way he had.

"That's not what you said last time."

"I know, I was disappointed and stubborn and I apologize for that." Archer just nodded.

"Can you forgive me?" Arthur looked at his son rather hopefully, hoping he would find it in his heart.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"That really means a lot to me."

"I'm proud of you, son."

"Yeah... Right..."

"I really am. I know I've never really showed this to you but I am proud."

"Alright dad... thanks. And I want you to know that even though I won't be a dad... I'm still taking my responsibility and will stand by her and pay."

"She is making a mistake by thinking you won't be a good father, Archer and so are you. You took wonderful care of your sister."

"My sister is not my daughter."

"I know, but you did great with her. And you will with your daughter as well."

"Well, I guess we'll never know."

"I'm sorry." Arthur gave his son a comforting look. Archer just shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll be a great father some day."

"I don't know... It wouldn't feel right."

"It'll feel right, trust me."

"Hey..." Addison had entered the room, glad to see both of them weren't killing each other.

"Hi." Both said.

"I just wanted to ask Archer when he had to leave... And to see if you were biting each other's heads off."

"We're being polite." Archer joked.

"Waiting till no witnesses are around." Arthur said, looking totally serious.

"I must have gotten my sense of humor from mother's side..." Addison rolled her eyes at them jokingly.

Archer and Arthur started laughing. "Yeah, right."

"So, flight Archer?"

"Boarding at eleven."

"You want me to take you there?" She sat down next to her brother.

"No don't worry." Archer shook his head. "I'll get a cab."

"I'll take you." She gave him a soft smile, really wanting to say good bye properly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean... I bet you wanna be with your... Uhm... Boyfriend."

"I'll take you." Addison said again, not wanting to start with this again.

"Alright sis."


	6. Chapter 6

Just about an hour after their father was out of surgery Addison and Arched had been kicked out of their father's room because he needed rest. And while Archer had gone back to his hotel room Addison was on her way to her room she was sharing with her best friend.

"Finally! You're alive!" A female voice yelled through the apartment.

"Hey Savvy!" Addison smiled at her.

"Addie!"

"I'm sorry for hanging up on you this morning." She hugged her friend who thankfully wasn't mad.

"Yeah! You better! In whose bed were you vacating?"

"Oh, just someone I met. Don't worry."

"Addie, come on!"

"What?" She ran her fingers through her hair and sat down on the couch.

"Tell me who it was!"

"Just this guy. He's in his thirties... And pretty hot, not even gonna lie."

"Wow whaaat thirties?"

"Yeah, it's not that old." Addison rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Addie likes her old men." Savannah grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny, are you done?" She smiled nonetheless.

"Not yet!" Addison motioned her to continue.

"Where did you meet him?"

"A bar in Beverly Hills." Yeah, that sounded believable.

"Since when do you go to bars?"

"Since I wanted a Margarita last night and we have a broken blender."

"Who did you go with?"

"I went all by myself because my best friend had probably already picked up the guy for the night." Addison gave her a look, it always went like this. Savannah shrugged, sniggering.

"You see!" She rolled her eyes. "You're so easy."

"Whatever. As long as I'm having fun."

"And crabs." Addison chuckled, signalizing her friend she was joking.

"Nope. So anyway, what did this guy look like? And since when do you pick up guys?"

"He picked me up, just to get that straight and he is tall, charming smile, dark hair and so hot..."

"Then since when do you let someone pick you up?"

"Since he was incredibly charming and gorgeous."

"Ooooh I sure want his number!"

"Uhm no, he's all mine."

"Oh you're screwing him again?"

"Yes, not everyone is just in for one night." Addison teased.

"He must be great in bed."

"Oh yeah, he's way better than great."

"Tell me!"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"What he did."

"Me..." Addison drifted off, unsure of what Savvy expected her to say.

"What he did in bed Addie!"

"Uh... You know, I really don't feel comfortable telling you all of it, especially since I don't know what you want to know exactly."

Savannah rolled her eyes. "You're such a geek."

"Just tell me what you want to know and maybe I'll even tell you. And don't call me a geek."

"You know you are. And I just want to know what he did that made it so great."

"It was just the best sex I have ever had, and I mean _ ever_ ."

"And that says a lot?" Savannah laughed.

"Hey!" Addison gave her a look. "It was good and now you won't get any more details."

"Whatever you're so lame." She walked into the kitchen, rolling her eyes.

"What did your lover boy do last night?"

"Ha not telling you!"

"And then you expect me to tell you?" Addison chuckled, if she had any idea what her friend wanted to know she may tell her.

"Just Jon again."

"Wait, again? Wasn't that just last night? The one you called me about this morning..."

Savannah shrugged. "We didn't have classes today..."

"Oh, my god!" Addison had to laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Whaaaat?"

"Nothing, heads up, you had more sex than me last night."

"Don't I always?"

"True, but I thought three times was good enough but maybe you just never get sore." Addison rolled her eyes jokingly.

Savannah laughed. "Who knows. So, wanna hang out on the couch with me tonight and watch some movies with a glass of wine?"

"I would love to, but I already have plans..."

"Where you going? I never see you!"

"Well, my father had surgery today and I'm bringing Archer to the airport tonight."

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry! How did the surgery go? And Archer's here?"

"It went good, he's doing better." She smiled in relief. "Yes, Archer is here and no you will not go to see him."

"Why nooot?"

"Because screwing my brother, that's tacky and totally sick!"

"He's smoking."

"Don't even start!"

"And soooo good."

"Eww! Totally leaving now!" Addison walked outside, totally disgusted, she had to pick up Archer anyway. And she was in such a hurry that she had left her phone on the table.

After twenty minutes her phone started to ring and vibrate, indicating she had a new message. Of course Savannah was interested and checked it, they were friends after all... She decided against it though. But within the next 10 minutes 3 more text messages arrived. Savannah decided to read them, maybe it was Addison texting from Archer's phone, scared that she lost her BlackBerry. She opened a text message. It was from 'D'. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she read the message.

'I can't stop thinking about you, about how fucking incredible you felt when I was taking you up against the wall...'

"Holy shit." She whispered, clicking on the next text message, from D again. 'Baby I'm so hard right now. When you get back from the airport I'm fucking you so hard you still won't be able to look at me tomorrow.'

Savannah never thought Addison would be like this! Had she completely misjudged her best friend?!

Savannah looked at the texts, deciding to not send anything back, calling Archer to talk to Addison.

"Hello?" Archer answered, not recognizing the number.

"Hey it's Savannah!" She said in a flirty voice. "Is Addie there?"

"Oh you sure you don't wanna talk to me, Savvy?" Archer grinned.

"No!" Addison quickly snatched his phone away. "Hey, Savvy."

"Hey Addie! You left your phone here."

"I was wondering where that went!" She let out a relieved sigh.

"And I've been texting your friend D."

"Uhhh..." Was all Addison could say, she wanted to know what he had sent her.

"You're so dirty!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sav."

"Don't even try and lie Addie!" She giggled.

"What did he text?" She sighed, hoping it was nothing about the class or anything that would indicate who he was.

"Just that he wanted to screw you hard. Oh I forgot to mention that? They were totally sexts."

"You didn't reply; please tell me you didn't reply." She sighed; maybe this was even worse than she had thought.

"Of course I did!"

"SAVVY!"

"Whaaat?"

"You can't just text someone from my phone!"

"I'm kidding..."

"Good." Addison sighed out in relief, yet still annoyed. "Look, I gotta go Savvy, I'll pick up my phone later."

"Alright, tell Archer I say hi and that he's got my number!"

"I will not tell him the latter." She hung up the phone and handed it back to her brother.

After a few minutes Addison's phone started to ring, someone was calling her. Savannah looked at the phone to see the caller ID. It said 'D' but what she never expected was a picture of her best friend and their PROFESSOR flashing on the screen. OH NO! She did not just text her professor from her best friend's phone and her professor hadn't just texted her best friend that he wanted to fuck her hard! NO! She knew Addison had a crush on him, she was so obvious but Addison was too much of a prude to actually approach him. Or so she had thought... Maybe it was all just a big coincidence, maybe her phone had just mixed up the pictures... But then why was there a picture of Addison with Dr Shepherd? Addison definitely had to explain this to her as soon as she got back!

An hour after the incident Addison came home, Savannah was still in shock.

"Hey, can I have my phone now, please?"

Savannah looked up at her friend. "Your lover is Professor Shepherd."

"What?" Addison's face fell completely and she turned white. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

"He called and I saw the picture..."

"Oh..." Was all she could say, still in complete shock.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I can't believe I didn't even have much of a chance to... I'm sorry, Savvy, I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how to." Addison sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm your best friend... We could tell each other everything."

"I know but starting a sentence with 'I just fucked our professor' didn't seem right."

"I can't believe you have a sexual relationship with our professor that's so... me.."

"It is..." She sat down next to her best friend.

"And so not Addison Forbes Montgomery."

"True that."

"So... How come?"

"I like him, a lot... And he likes me too... So..." Where should she go from here?

"And..?"

"And we're dating. And I was going to see him tonight, or right now..."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know, it's a little early to tell."

"Oh." Savannah gave her friend a smile.

"So, are you mad, disappointed?"

"Just a lil sad you didn't tell me."

"But I can tell you all about it now?" Addison offered.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Are you staying with him tonight? He's not married right?"

"No, he's not married." She had to laugh. "And yeah, I'm staying there tonight."

"Alright then, have fun girl, and be safe."

"Oh, I'll definitely have fun... What did he text?"

"Oh you'll see." Addison nodded, hugging her friend good bye before grabbing her phone.

A while later she arrived at Derek's hotel suite. "Hey. You texted me?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a smile when he opened the door. Addison hadn't read the texts he had sent her, she figured it may just be better not to because that'd mean she needed to read whatever it was that Savvy had texted back.

"Yeah, why didn't you reply?" He grinned, pecking her lips. "Hey."

"Uhm... because I wasn't exactly there to read them..." She stepped inside.

"Huh?" He frowned and closed the door.

"It was Savvy who read the texts, I left my phone at home and she wanted to know who D was since I didn't put your number in using your full name."

"Are you serious?"

"Uhuh. I wish I wasn't."

Derek shrugged. "But guess what, I got Friday off so you can ditch the party and I'll take you out to dinner."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up and she gave him a sparkling smile.

"Uhuh, it'll be great I made reservations at eight."

"Wait, Friday..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't." She looked at him again. "I already promised Savvy. Could we reschedule?"

"Uh... I can't reschedule those reservations."

"I know, I'm sorry. Can we do it some other time?"

"I guess."

"I'm sorry." She said again, pulling him a little closer.

"But why do you need to go to that party?"

"Because I promised Savvy and I can't keep ditching her."

"Surely you can do that another day."

"Derek..." She sighed. "I promised her over two weeks ago, so please, please, please let's pick another date."

Derek sighed. "But I made reservations..."

"And I promised. Please." Addison said again, giving him her best convincing look.

"Fine." He gave in.

"Thanks." She pecked his lips, feeling bad about canceling.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine." Addison pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for saving my dad."

"Don't worry. I'm seeing him tomorrow during my rounds."

"Still, thanks." She smiled at him when she had pulled back.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I think I have already told you this, but I'm more than willing to repeat it. You."

"That was you?"

"That definitely was me." She whispered rather seductively.

"Hmm." He grinned. "Prove it."

"And how would you like me to do that?" Addison raised her eyebrows, leaning in closer so he could look down her shirt. And he did, totally not hearing what she was saying anymore. She rolled her eyes at him, pushing him back before moving on top of him. He smirked up at him, taking off her shirt, his hands moving behind her to successfully remove her bra.

"You totally didn't listen to me, did you?" She chuckled.

"Nope , I meant what I texted."

"I didn't read that. Maybe you should tell me?" She breathed in his ear, running her tongue along his neck.

"I texted that I really wanted to feel your pussy throb and clench around me." He whispered into her hair.

"And what else?" She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders in one swift motion.

"Hmm I just wonder if I was right." He took off her tight jeans completely, running his fingers over her damp panties.

Her breathing already started to get shallow and heavy. "Right about what?"

"If I'd be able to get you wet in a matter of seconds."

"You always do." She moved her fingers down his stomach, over his jeans. He pushed her panties to the side, running his fingers over her folds.

"Derek..." She breathed, her eyes closing.

"Yeah baby?" He kissed her neck, softly stroking her clit.

"What else do you want to do to me?" She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. "I want to finger you." He whispered in her ear before giving her a hickey, pushing a finger into her. Addison moaned, moving her hips against his hand. "And then?"

"After that," Derek said, adding a second finger. "I want you to blow me."

She gripped his shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "You really do dream big." She was able to breathe out shakily. He was moving his fingers in a fast, rough pace. She could feel her climax approaching quickly, getting even wetter than she had been while her muscles clenched around his fingers. Suddenly he pushed her back against the bed and started kissing up her thighs. "Please..." Addison pushed her hips against his face. He started to suck on her clit, teasing his tongue over it as he watched her face. Her mouth opened slightly, letting out the breathy little moans she always made when she was close to climaxing. Derek then pushed his tongue into her. "Oh Derek." She moaned, her orgasm hitting her hard, waves of pleasure washing over her. He continued until she was done, kissing his way back up her body. Addison was still breathing heavily, seemingly unable to form a coherent sentence. "Hmm." He kissed her cheek. "That was... amazing." She was finally able to get out. "I know." He grinned, she always loved it when he went down on her. Addison kissed him passionately, trying to get his jeans off. He kissed her back, helping her to take off his jeans. She flipped them over, grinning at him in a seductive manner. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Suck my cock."

She kissed down his chest, intending on doing what he had asked her to. He ran his fingers through her long hair. Massaging him through his boxers she slowly pushed them off. Derek lay back against the couch, making himself comfortable. She licked up his length, watching the expression on his face. His eyes closed and his breathing got heavy. Addison took him into her mouth, sucking lightly on the tip. He moaned loudly at this. She pushed her mouth farther down on him, running her fingers over his thighs. Running her teeth over his skin she sucked harder. "Oh Addison." He was getting closer. Addison continued until she could tell he was about to come. She then suddenly stopped and his eyes shot open. "What?" He said out of breath. Grinning up at him innocently she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"What? Come on! You can't stop now."

"Maybe I can."

"Addison!"

"I'm kidding." She chuckled and put her mouth back where it had previously been.

"Good." He laughed. Her tongue ran along the length of him.

"Yeah, like that." Derek moaned. She sucked a little harder, massaging his balls as she knew he liked this. After that it took just seconds before he came. After having swallowed his orgasm she moved up her body again.

"Thanks." He grinned at her.

"Did you like?" She kissed him softly before settling on the couch, lying next to him.

"Duh you know I did."

"Good." Addison ran her fingertips over his bare chest as he pulled her close. But then she got up, grabbing his hand. He watched what she was doing.

"Come on." She urged him to get up. He frowned and got up.

"I just wanna get comfortable." She chuckled at the expression on his face as she led him over to the big bed.

"Oh." He laughed, lying down on the big bed.

"Hmhm." She grabbed her phone from the nightstand. "You know I'm kind of curious what you texted me earlier."

"No come onnn."

"Why not? You want to tell me then?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'd rather show you."

"Go ahead." Addison whispered, turning her body towards his. He rolled her under his body, wiping a strand of her long bangs to the side. She waited, wanting to know what he had in mind. Derek started kissing her neck, moving his fingers over her naked body.

"What do you want to do, baby?" She whispered in his ear, running her teeth along his earlobe.

"I want to make you feel so good." He breathed against her neck.

"Elaborate." She pulled her hips down towards hers.

"Well, I want to fuck you so hard, so that tomorrow in class, you won't be able to look at me without getting wet thinking about my cock buried inside of you." Addison moaned rather weakly, the imagination already getting her wet. Derek started to tease one of her nipples.

"How are you gonna survive tomorrow?"

"I'm just going to have to screw you hard after school."

"Or during, in your office." She bit down on his lower lip, a little harder than she usually did. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. Moaning lowly she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him close to her wet core.

"Now tell me what you want." She whispered seductively.

"Hmm what I want?" He asked, suddenly entering her. "That's what I want." Addison gasped, closing her eyes at the sudden pleasure. He then slowly pulled back, pushing back in inch by inch.

"Derek." She breathed heatedly.

"Hmm yes?"

"Harder." She requested, moving her hips upwards slightly. He started to thrust harder into her. Addison was pretty sure she would be bruised tomorrow but she simply couldn't focus on that, the only thing on her mind right now was Derek inside of her. He had his head buried in her hair. "Fuck." She breathed out when she had angled her hips so he would hit her g-spot. He started to thrust against in a rapid and hard pace. Crying out in pleasure she dug her nails into his back. "Hmm Addison." She opened her eyes to look at him, her hips moving frantically against his. He looked straight back into her eyes as they made love. "Please." She breathed, desperate to find the release she needed. He let out a groan, the speeding up the pace even more. Addison cried out suddenly, throwing her head back as her climax shut down her mind temporarily. Derek kept going, starting to rub at her clit. The tension in her veins never subsided, her second orgasm approaching. "Oh god." She moaned. He sucked at her earlobe, his own release close. "Fuck." Her hips jolted upwards, urging him to go harder. He did what she wanted, sweat appearing on his forehead. When her second orgasm washed over her she felt like she was on the verge of passing out. He watched her come, a few seconds later releasing himself inside of her. Addison seemed unable to catch her breath again, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "You're amazing." He breathed out. "That was... incredible..." She was able to get out. He nodded, placing sweet kisses on her neck. Addison smiled at his, tracing the red marks she had left on his back. "I'm sorry about that."

"Hmm don't worry." he grinned. "I'll wear them with pride." She rolled her eyes at him but chuckled nonetheless.

"What time do you have class tomorrow?"

"At nine. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"So, I think we have a little more time in bed."

"I think we do." He lay back next to her. She cuddled closer to him, sighing in content, already feeling a bit sore.

"Hmmm what are you thinking?"

"That I'll be terribly sore tomorrow." She chuckled.

"I promise I'll kiss it better then."

"Oh, you will?"

"Uhuh." He grinned. Addison chuckled at this, running her fingers through his soft hair. He watched her, suddenly overwhelmed with his feelings for her again.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"Nothing's wrong, really, everything is... Perfect."

"Yeah." She smiled and pecked his lips softly. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

"You wanna sleep?" Addison whispered after a while.

"Hmm you're tired aren't you?"

"Not really. It's just been quite an eventful day."

"You wanna watch some TV?"

"No." She stated simply, giving him a smile.

"No?" He smiled back at her.

"No, I like this. Just us, not the TV or anything else."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head. "You've been really brave today during the surgery."

"I trust you." She gave him a smile. "I knew you were going to get it right. And if not... I actually didn't want to think of that."

"You don't have to think about that Addie."

"I know, but thanks for not screwing up." Addison pecked his lips again, showing him how glad she was that he had saved her father. He softly pecked her lips back.

"What are you gonna do at the party friday?"

"Talk to people. Don't worry I won't get drunk and hook up with some creep."

"I never said you would."

"I know, I'm just saying." She absently ran her fingers up and down his arm. He was still worried. He knew what those college parties were like.

"I'm not that easy." She had noticed to look he had given her.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You have this worried boyfriend kinda look on your face." Addison clarified.

"I don't." He denied.

"It's fine you know, but if you don't then maybe you're just not worried at all." She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he wasn't being honest.

"I just don't like the fact that my girlfriend is going to a party alone, is that so weird?"

"No, but I'm not going alone and I'll behave, I promise." She pecked his lips and moved a bit closer.

"You're going with Savannah ..."

"Yes, I'm going with Savvy."

"My point exactly."

"Oh that's your point?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"She sleeps around."

"So? That doesn't mean I will. Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine." He sighed.

"No, not fine. Just trust me, I'm not that kind of person, even though I am sleeping with you..." She drifted off and crinkled her nose.

"I thought we were dating."

"We are. I also never thought I'd be dating my professor."

"I never thought I'd be dating a student."

"Not any student, the best student." She smiled smugly. He chuckled at her.

"Do you think I'm childish?"

"What?" He frowned.

"This guy I dated thought I was childish. And since you're a bit older than me you would notice."

"You're way more mature than any other girl your age I know."

"I'm glad." She gave him a smile and lay back on the bed. He kissed the top of her head.

"What time do you need to get up tomorrow?"

"Five." He sighed.

"In the morning?" her eyes widened, hoping he wouldn't make her get up as well.

"Uhuh, but you can sleep in."

"Good, I think that would kill me..."


End file.
